The Memoirs of Lore
by Lessa Soong
Summary: An AU first person Lore story. Lore notes what his life is like after stealing Data's emotion chip. Please Read and Review ty
Story written by Lessa Soong & Takara Soong

This is a work of fan fiction. Paramount owns Star Trek and all its universe. No copyright infringement is intended. All hail TPTB! This is a Lore/female and Data/female romance. Some sex will be in later chapters. Please read and review. THANKS!

Chapter One

Data.

I have begun to believe that all that is wrong with my life can be summed up with one word - Data.

I left the pile of perfectly working parts with our running down father on Terlina III three days ago. The chip is still doing some weird stuff, but...

I decided to start this personal log since I sure as hell don't want to talk to the Pakleds. Some of the impulses I've been receiving from this chip are unnerving, so if I document them, maybe I will see a pattern. I've decided if the organics have a creator, he must have a pretty strange sense of humor and the Pakleds are one of his jokes. Maybe in that way (along with billions of others) I'm luckier than the organics. I know my creator. And now, Data does too. Wonder what the walking dullsville thought of dear old dad? Of course, I don't think Often Wrong is thinking of much anymore. I wonder if Data buried him with a nice boring headstone, like the humans do? I can just see it. "Here lies Noonien Soong."

I bet Data couldn't even muster the creativity to add a few choice adjectives to dear old dad's name. I think if I got started, I would never stop. Why Data wants to be more human, I will never understand.

As I look over this, I already note it seems disjointed, but that is how I feel so much of the time. I have no one. Data has no emotions yet he has a ship full of friends. How is that possible? If it weren't for that freaky kid, Weasley, I could have had more time to find out what was so wonderful about my dear baby brother. Damn him! He gets me put together and then promptly beams me into space. What kind of brotherly love is that? Okay, so I poisoned him and shut him down. I wanted to have free reign of that monster of a ship. What was so bad about that?

A ship - that is what I need. That and to get away from these mealy-mouthed simpletons. I know my life will take a turn for the better if I can just get away from these guys. Hell, it can't get any worse.

As things progress, I'm going to record it here, kind of like my life story.

The Memoirs of Lore!

So, I put down the PADD and made my way to the bridge of this rust bucket. I told Drakor I need to get away for a while, that I need a rest. He bought it so I didn't have to break any of his bones to get at the scanners. I've been trying not to hurt any of these dorks since it saves me from having to run the ship myself.

Their computers do have a nice planetary database, but only because they stole it from someone else. I locate the planet Alexis IV. I couldn't believe my optical sensors when I see it boasts a shipyard. It isn't Utopia Planitia, but it will do. It will take three days for us to get there, but since I've convinced the morons they need supplies, and they do, it should be easy to keep them on course this time.

Of all the ships that had to find me, why did it have to be Pakleds? These idiots set course for Alis IV instead of Alexis IV. I made the course correction but not before it set back our arrival time to Alexis IV by a day. If I don't get off this ship and away from these morons soon I'll...let's just say I won't be very happy.

I hate having only these imbeciles to talk to. It gives me too much time to think. Damn that Data! Why does he get all the breaks? Fuck, what just happened? It felt like some type of power surge. I'm going to run a self-diagnostic. The last thing I need to have happen would be a malfunction with these half-wits the only ones around to fix me.

Well, this chip is really something. I still don't know exactly what it's doing to me but it was responsible for that brief surge I felt. I'm okay but I hope that's not going to be a regular occurrence. It's a little disconcerting.

At least the extra day has given me more time to research Alexis IV. I always like to know as much about a place as possible before I arrive. Gives me the upper hand when dealing with the locals. Alexis IV doesn't seem to be too bad. Not exactly a vacation destination but at least the climate's okay. Humanoid inhabitants, physiology very similar to humans. Some interesting characteristics but nothing too special. I don't foresee any difficulties in achieving my objectives. Actually, it should be a piece of cake.

We have finally reached the Alexis System. Twenty-seven minutes, ten seconds and I'm free of these simpletons. Oh damn, I'm starting to sound like Data now.

I need fresh input. Yes, that may sound like my half alive brother, but it's still true. We enter the planet's detection grid and I take the comm to tell them we're only here for supplies. I have to do a little begging, but I finally get permission to enter orbit. I nod at Rictor, but he just looks confused until I tell him to enter orbit, dammit!

"We need supplies, Lore. We are looking for supplies," Rictor drones.

"Then enter the commands to enter orbit of the damn planet and we can beam down and GET the supplies!" I shout at him. I just barely resist the urge to bang my head against the nearest bulkhead.

Rictor tells his "friend" Milroy to enter orbit. I claim I need to rest until we get there. Understanding that an android doesn't need sleep has proven to be beyond these guys, so they believe me. They don't even bat an eye as I head for the transporter room.

I get there only to find that Shithead, I mean, Shilton has pulled the phase transition coils and pattern buffers. He's trying to put a new coil back in, but has it upside down. Well, now I have something to do.

When I finally fix all that Shithead (I think that fits him better) fucked up, the Pakleds that are to beam down with me have arrived. So much for an easy getaway.

The area where I send us is very near a busy marketplace, but just on the edge so we don't beam into another person. I lead the way into the market area and the mean streak in the Pakleds has materialized too. They're plotting how they can trick someone into giving them supplies.

I head for a very congested section and just as easy as you please, I get lost in the crowd. I'm finally free and a complete unknown. I look around for a while, getting the feel of the place. I get some curious glances that, for the millionth time, makes me wonder what Often Wrong was drinking when he decided gold skin would be a good idea. I wonder if Data ever wondered about that too? I think of the reason Soong gave me and laugh a little. He was a piece of work, my old man.

After watching the natives as they watch me, I find a bar. I've heard the town bar is the place where all the local action centers, so I head inside. I hope the stories are true.

At first glance, the place is quiet, but I soon realized that it's early in the day here and when evening comes, the place starts filling, the drinks are poured and the joint is hopping.

I listen to every word said by every person who comes in. I don't have any local currency, so I am politely asked to leave before I hear anything I need.

It's near dark, but the Pakleds are still here. I dodge them a few times, but follow. They have traded for currency and are heading to a stall. The market is about to close, since the sun is setting. Trying not to roll with laughter, I pickpocket one of my former shipmates and head, at a leisurely pace, back to the bar.

I have done nothing to any of their citizens...yet, but when I re-enter the bar and plop down enough money for a drink, I arouse the suspicions of the local lawman. He's 1.93 meters tall, dark haired with a beard that runs along his square jaw line. He looks strong for a humanoid, not as strong as that lap dog of Picard's, Worf, but strong. He ambles over to me as I make my way to a corner booth. He slides into the booth opposite me.

"What are you?" he asks, bluntly. He is as expressionless as my baby brother.

"Just a patron of the bar. Are you in authority here, sir?" I throw in the "sir", just to keep him off-balance. I keep my tone calm and reasonable. Oddly, he doesn't fall for it. I find myself strangely relieved - he's not like a Pakled.

"I am. I have a nose for trouble and you have trouble written all over your yellow eyes. I ask again, what race are you? I've never seen your kind before and I don't like mysteries." He has a deep, commanding voice. Mine's too high to sound that commanding, but I do have more strength to back it up.

"No mystery here, sir. I'm just new to your world and in need of a job. I heard there's a shipyard nearby and I was hoping to find work there. I'm Lore, an android." I make sure to pronounce android so my translator does not do the job. They say knowledge is power and I want the power in my hands, not his.

"Humph! I've never seen an Andorian before." He got up from the booth and just stared at me for ten seconds. "Well, just you remember that I'll be keeping an eye on you. One misstep and I'll have you in custody before you even know what's happened. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just looking for a job." I gave him my best innocent look but he didn't buy it. I don't know why Data can pull that look off but I can't. The lawman left but not until after he tells me to be extra careful because Sethrin Shipyard is run by a "close, personal friend" of his. Yeah, like that's supposed to scare me or something. I don't care if his fucking mother runs the shipyard.

If I were organic I would have one hell of a headache right now. Listening to these people is as exciting as watching Data's expressions change. I swear if I hear one more person say, "What did ya think of the cortak game" I will hurt someone. My luck to get here the day after their fucking team wins something. All they've talked about is cortak, cortak, cortak. I don't know what the hell type of game cortak is but I already despise it. What a waste of a night. Then to top it off this jerkwater planet doesn't allow their bars to stay open twenty-eight hours a day. At least the bartender was able to give me the name of a cheap place to stay. I'd rather not have to get a place right now but I'm sure that over-zealous lawman would pick me up for loitering or some such damn thing if I just walked around for the rest of the night.

The room I've got is a dump but it'll do. Now that it's morning, I can actually see the shipyard from my window. I think I'll take a little walk over there later and check it out. Maybe I'll get lucky and pick up some information I can use. If not, it's back to the bar.

Well, I've found out that the people here are either night owls or just not morning people. I walked around the shipyard building for hours, asking questions of passersby, but I only received strange looks and "I don't know" a million times for my trouble. Thinking about how Data would do this, I pasted a confused and helpless look on my face to ask an old guy this time. I'll be damned if it didn't work. I found out the woman who runs the yard is named Kissel Draymot and she's in need of help in a bad way. It's rumored her business has been suffering due to labor shortages caused by a competitor opening up on the other side of the planet.

Son of a bitch - and my mother really was a bitch - Data's cluelessness paid off. I will have to use this face again if I need more information.

I spend the rest of the weekend taunting the local lawman. I discovered his name is Ren Willock. I doubt he realizes I'm aware he's following me, so I lead him on a merry chase all over town before I wander back to the bar at night.

"I have to hand it to you, Lore," the barkeep tells me on Sunday evening. They don't call it Sunday here, but what they call it is such a stupid name I can't even think it without laughing my ass off. The barkeep is a blonde man, tall, but as thin as I've ever seen a humanoid. He looks like someone took bones and painted skin on them. I can't see where he keeps his internal organs. Well, I can, but they must be small. His name is Chaz.

"You've been driving Ren crazy running around town for the last few days," Chaz says with a wicked grin. I think I like him just for that grin.

There's a man sitting a few feet from me who turned on his chair to face both Chaz and me at this comment. He gives me a grin, but I don't like it as much as Chaz's.

"He's been bitching that you don't seem to sleep," this guy quips. He's missing some of his teeth, I notice, but smiles anyway.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've had any excitement around here, so I think Ren's been bored," Chaz adds.

"Does he have some kind of thing going with the owner of the shipyard?" I ask. Both men look confused. "He told me she was a close, personal friend of his," I add.

Chaz guffaws and the other guy snickers. "Sorry, Ren says that kind of thing all the time. He doesn't know her well at all. She's a quiet one, Draymot. He must have just been warning you to treat her right. You should though. I like you, Lore. I've seen nothing to give me reason not to. Widow Draymot has a good reputation around here, even if she is having troubles."

"When was she widowed?" I ask.

"About three years ago," the toothless wonder tells me. "Her husband was crushed under some ship part that fell on him. There was not much left to bury, I remember."

"Well, then it sounds like she needs someone who can handle heavy lifting. I'm her man. You wait and see, I'll be showing her how good I am first thing in the morning," I assure them, smirking.

"Then that leaves you tonight to show me just how good you are." We all turn to see the owner of this voice. I've seen this woman before and it's been obvious she's a whore, but what a body!

Her hair is pitch black and so are her eyes. Her skin is dark, but not like her hair. It's a colour that I've seen on a few other people here, but it doesn't look like this on them. Her name is Lis. She is curved in every place a humanoid female is supposed to be. I do have to hand it to my dear old dad, he did know how to write a sexual program. Even mine works just great. I wonder if Data even knows he has one?

Lis is wearing a white blouse, tied up just under her very full breasts. This leaves her midriff deliciously bare. She has on very short shorts that show her long legs and tight ass. I'm instantly hungry. Pakled women are even uglier than the males. I can't see how anyone would want to fuck one - even a male Pakled.

Smirking at her, I run a hand over her exposed midriff. Her skin is invitingly soft, her own smirk, decidedly wicked. Damn, she's hot.

"Let's go sit. We have a few things to discuss first," she whispered to me.

We sat at a booth and discussed her prices. She actually wanted 1,000 _dalots_ for an hour but I was able to talk her down to 500. Even that's too much for me to have to pay. Damn, she's the one who should be paying me. Lis told me to follow her to the room she has at the bar. There's a door by the end of the bar that opens into a corridor. Once you pass Chaz's office and a storage area, the next door is Lis's "office". She tells me she has an arrangement with Chaz. She gets the room for her business and he gets a cut of what she makes and an occasional sample of her goods.

The room isn't much smaller than the dump I'm in and it's decorated just as tastefully. There's a bed, two chairs, a small table and that's it but then what else do you really need. She wanted her money upfront before we started.

We got undressed quickly after I handed over the money. Damn, it's been too long since I've had sex. If Data hadn't been keeping such close tabs on me on the Enterprise, I'm sure I could have nailed a few of Starfleet's finest. As soon as we hit the bed, I had to take one of Lis's tits in my mouth. I ran my tongue around her nipple. I could feel it getting harder with each lick I gave it. I ran my hand down over her stomach and between her legs. I don't think she expected me to jam my fingers in her like I did because she let out a little cry of surprise. She was lubricated enough for me so I moved into position between her legs and introduced my cock to her pussy. Oh fuck, did it ever feel good to be pounding into a female again. It would have been better if I hadn't had to control myself. If I fucked her using anything more than a level one program she would find out just how great I am. Don't want her blabbing that all over the place and then have that son of a bitch Willock asking questions. Even with just the level one program she seems to be having too good a time. Are the males of this planet that bad in the sac or is she that good an actress? Who cares? I got off and that's all that matters. Got off quite a few times actually. Wanted to make sure I got my money's worth.

When my time was up I got dressed and left her on the bed. I went out to the bar, had another drink and talked with Chaz a little more before heading to the dump. When Lis finally came back out, Chaz wanted to know what the hell I had done to her. He said he had never seen her come out of there smiling like that before. I couldn't help laughing. If I play my cards right, I shouldn't have to pay her the next time, if I decide I want to fuck her again.

Chapter Two

Monday, or _Slishin_ on this world, has finally come. I have been having breakfast at this little café just on the other side of the market place from the bar. I don't want anyone to catch on that I'm an artificial life form and don't need to eat, so I do this to throw off my buddy Ren.

Son of a bitch actually threw me off this morning by joining me for breakfast. He just sat down at my table like we were best friends. He asked a few questions about my past that I easily lied through my teeth about. I even threw in the fact that my father recently passed away to see if it would get me any sympathy. He just raised an eyebrow. I find that I just can't help myself. I just like this guy all to pieces. I may have to tear him to pieces, literally, one day, but Ren sure as hell is fun to play mind games with.

Once I finished with my breakfast and Ren with his, I tell him that while I have thoroughly enjoyed his company, I must leave to find gainful employment. Ren narrows his eyes at me, but nods. We pay our bills and leave. I'm in front and he tails me at a discrete, but noticeable distance.

The shipyard is already in operation this morning, and I have a little trouble getting anyone's attention to get directions on how to find Mrs. Draymot. After one near miss with my temper, I'm told she is in building three, checking inventory.

I find the correct building and enter. She is the only woman working here, but she's still not easy to find. When I do find her, she is standing on a crate, bent to the waist into another crate and counting to herself. She's whispering, but I can still hear her above the din in the warehouse.

"Mrs. Draymot?" I call to her from below. She is startled and I hear her gasp, but she takes a second to compose herself and I hear her sigh. She lifts her body to peer over the side of the crate to look at me. Her hair is a pale brown, just shy of blonde, but tucked under a cap and pulled back in a band. Her skin is just a simple peachy colour, but she has green eyes. They seem oddly out of place on this woman. She's not very tall, all of 1.64 meters. She's slim - too slim for her height, from what I can see. She's not striking but in coveralls and that hat, few would be.

"Yes, I'm Kissel Draymot. Can I help you?" she asks politely. It must be my father's influence, but I have always liked people who are polite. There I go, being like Data, again.

"I need a job, Mrs. Draymot and I was told you need strong backs," I tell her.

She narrows her green eyes at me before turning to climb down the ladder she used to get on the crate. Once on solid ground, she walks over to me, looking me up and down. Shockingly, she's not bowled over by the perfect specimen of artificial manhood before her.

"I'm very sorry, sir-"

"My name is Lore," I tell her.

"I am sorry, Mr. Lore, but I need strong backs as you said and you don't look very strong to me."

"Lore is my first name and I am much stronger than I look, Mrs. Draymot." I'm not ready to lay it on thick yet, so I say this evenly.

She is still not grabbing. I look to my left and spy a crate that doesn't have another one under it, like the one she was counting. I walk over and lift one end of it, remembering to grunt a little with apparent effort. I can hear her gasp.

I have the job.

She led me to her office to fill out some forms before I could start. I had to be inventive to answer a few of the questions she asked. Another great thing about being an android – perfect memory. Makes it much easier to keep a story straight. The pay isn't as bad as I was expecting, actually it's pretty good considering the circumstances. I asked one of my new co-workers about this, assuming she had to pay the wage to keep employees from bolting to the competing shipyard. I was surprised to find out that she has always maintained a good pay scale no matter what financial shape the company is in. It would seem she has a social conscience and wants to make sure her employees and their families have enough to live on. I'm glad I found this out. She may be easier to manipulate by tugging at her heartstrings. Always nice to find a person's weaknesses as soon as possible. I'll have to see what else I can find out about her.

When we finished with the forms, she took me to meet the supervisor of the area I would be working in. They talked privately - well they thought it was private anyways - for a minute. Seems Vaasic - that's the supervisor's name, Vaasic Mosalev - was questioning the boss's judgment in hiring me. She may be a little thing but she sure doesn't back down. She just gave him this look and told him to train me and leave the hiring to her. Spunky when she has to be - I wasn't expecting that.

I'm not sure what to make of Vaasic yet. When he discovered I am stronger than I look, he seemed pleased but then it seemed to piss him off. I guess he didn't like to admit the boss was right. Obviously it didn't take long to "train" me. I know more about building and repairing a fucking ship than that ass will ever know. That seemed to piss him off too. At least the guys I'm working with are tolerable. Two of them, Kardec and Hausev, may actually be worthy enough to hang around with on occasion.

After finishing for the day, Kardec and Hausev asked me to join them at the bar. Since I was going to go there anyway I said okay. We had a couple of drinks before Lis made her way over to our table to see if she could drum up some business. Kardec and Hausev were both in and out of the back room quickly. Now I know why she had that smile. If that's how much stamina the males on this planet have, I actually feel sorry for the females. I was going to go after Hausev but she told me she would get to me later. Don't know what the hell that meant and I haven't decided if I'll stick around to find out.

It was 2800 when Lis walked with an exaggerated sway in her hips over to my table. The guys were chuckling, knowing it was my turn. What they didn't know was why she was taking me for what would obviously be her last trick of the evening.

I decided to have a little fun with her first. Since we were sitting at a table, not a booth, I pushed my chair back a little and pulled Lis into my lap, throwing her off balance a little. She almost fell, but landed heavily on my knee instead. One hand caught her on the ass as she landed. Before she caught her breath, I moved my hand under her and squeezed her sexy ass. The short skirt she was wearing had flown up so my hand found skin and a hint of wispy thin panties.

"I see you've finally come to papa, Lis. Can I interpret this as you're being ready for a rough ride now? Gotten your fill of the small game?" I said this so smoothly, she allowed herself to relax in the embrace of my one arm. My other hand was still under her, very busy.

The guys were whistling and cheering me on, but did not seem to believe I had reason to boast. "Maybe she decided to let you finish her off for the night. He's just a little guy, so he shouldn't take much, right Lis?" Kardec teased.

As Lis opened her mouth to reply, I unveiled my little surprise. I ripped through her panties and plunged four fingers into her wet from use pussy. My thumb, I let just quiver over her clit, vibrating. Lis's words turned into a gulp and then a gasp. She pushed back into me and dropped her chin to her chest, moaning with abandon.

"I think, my brothers in arms, that Lis was saving the best for last. Don't you agree, my little Lore whore?" I asked her, patronizingly.

All Lis could do was moan louder and nod. Giving Kardec and Hausav a conspiratorial smirk, I picked Lis up in my arms. I still had two fingers in her and the heel of my hand supported her ass. I finger fucked her for all to see as I carried her to her room. I kicked the door open, but did not break it. I fucked her until she passed out from exhaustion.

Damn, but that was fun!

When I came back into the bar, Chaz was the only one left. He was finishing cleaning up when he saw me come in. I wished him a good night and he just shook his head and laughed.

"She still in there?" he asked me. I just smirked at him and he laughed again.

I started walking back to my place. When I was two meters from the main entrance to the dump I thought I'd say good night to ol' Ren before going in. I waved to him and told him I was staying in for the rest of the night. He was pretty pissed off with me for that. He'd actually convinced himself I didn't know he was still following me. Reminds me of a few Starfleet drones I've left in the dust.

By the end of the week, I'd established a bit of routine so the lawman wouldn't have too hard a time following me. I go to work in the morning, to the bar after work and then back to the dump. Kardec and Hausav have been coming to the bar most nights too. They have proven to be entertaining and, after a few drinks, very informative. Kardec especially likes to share what he knows about both the shipyard and the boss. They talk about how much they want to fuck the boss. I don't know why and, for some reason, that's the only information they don't want to share. I fucked Lis a few more times. I might have to look for a new whore soon. If Lis doesn't start showing some imagination in the sac soon this is going to become old fast.

Broke routine on Saturday or _Mafshin_ as they call it. The day before I heard the boss telling that asshole Vaasic she was going to need someone to come in the next day. Some project she needed to get done or something. When they finished talking I casually wandered over to them. I told Mrs. Draymot and Vaasic that if they ever needed someone to come in for a little overtime, I could use the money. It was hard not laughing at the looks on their faces. They were convinced it was a coincidence that I mentioned that just when they were looking for someone. Damn, I love being an android and not one of these weak-minded humanoids. I came in early to see what Mrs. Draymot wanted me to do. It was simply a matter of shifting a bunch of crates around to make room for new inventory that was coming in. It gave me the perfect opportunity to find out what all they have and what's coming in. I also found a great area that should work nicely for my own little project. I love being productive.

I was heading back towards the boss's office for my next task when I overheard the prim and proper, though hard working, lady cuss. Even after only a week here, I know this woman does not use this type of language. Wondering what had her so riled, I went into stealth mode and crept up on her. I discovered she was working on the financial reports. She turned off the viewscreen when she heard me, so I didn't see many of the numbers.

I looked innocent and confused at her reaction and just asked for my next job. I did decide right there and then that Ren was going to get the slip tonight.

Once the boss released me, I went to the bar. I let Lis bounce her tits off as she fucked me for a while, but left early to "retire" for the evening. Ren was following at a greater distance, but he was still there. He would not see me when I left an hour later to break into the shipyard.

Breaking in was a piece of cake for me. Actually, it was too easy. I may have to speak to Mrs. Draymot about upgrading her security. It's too loose. I practically breeze into her office as well. I sat down at her computer and pulled up the reports after cracking her password. That was very easy as well. Like most humanoids, she used an obvious password – "Sethrin" – the name of the shipyard. It was after I started to look at the financials when things took a little turn for me. In my experience, I have not run into many nice people. I discovered that while I thought our dear lonely young widow was keeping company with money she was siphoning out of the company, the reverse was true.

Sethrin Shipyard was losing money hand over fist and the widow was trying her best to plug the holey business with her own money. There were listings of transfers from her personal account to the payroll account the day before every payday for the last six months. She was paying almost everyone here out of her own pocket.

Digging deeper, I discovered just how hard this woman was working to keep this business afloat. She was plugging everything she had into the shipyard, but why? If she was wringing herself dry trying to pay everyone, why not just close it? I looked everywhere for clues to a big payload coming in, but found nothing. I got a signal from my security system in the pig sty that someone was trying to break into my room, so I closed up and high tailed it back "home". I made it to my bed just in time for Ren to get through all my fail-safes and see me pretending to be asleep. I lifted up and just told him if he wanted to sleep with me that badly, all he had to do was ask.

Sunday I found myself at a loss. There were places in Mrs. Draymot's reports where the program she was using was obviously causing errors in the calculations. I don't know if she created this program, but whoever did, didn't know a thing about writing a computer program. She needs to know about these bugs and fix them but I can't exactly go up to her and tell her that, can I?

That is the first problem...the second is why the fuck do I care?

I've asked myself this forty-eight times today, but still don't have an answer. Could this be the chip acting up again? I am curious as to why she's hiding all this and not just axing half the labor pool or halfing everyone's pay.

I need to figure out some way to gain her confidence. If I can do that and slip in a few comments that lifting things isn't the only thing I can do well, she might ask me to take a look at them. If I wait until just before the next payroll she might be feeling vulnerable enough to ask. I'll have to think on this some more. I'm not sure if I can pull it off. Helping people isn't exactly one of my strong suits. Where's Data when I actually need him. Son of a bitch, what did I just say?! I think I better run a self-diagnostic. It's bad enough that I want to help someone but wishing Data was here...there's got to be a malfunction in my system somewhere.

Finished the diagnostic and, as usual, I'm perfect. Maybe this emotion chip is warping my priorities or something. At least it's not acting up like before.

I decided to go over to the bar. I've got more questions that need answering and hopefully some drunken fool will be happy to provide the answers for a drink or two. If not, maybe I can pry something out of Chaz. I think he trusts me as much as he trusts anyone. Maybe Chaz isn't as bright as I thought. I mean if he trusts me. I'm still curious why the guys want to fuck the boss. Maybe if she decides to trust me too, I'll find out first hand. Damn, I crack myself up sometimes.

The bar wasn't very busy when I got there. I sat at the bar to talk to Chaz for a while and I was able to find out some interesting information from him.

"That Colex Draymot was a sneaky son of a bitch, Lore." Chaz was telling me about the late, apparently not so great, Mr. Draymot. "The shipyard has been in Kissel Draymot's family for centuries. Everyone thought Colex Draymot was the perfect husband for the first three years of their marriage. No one knows what happened but the guy changed. He went from being a stand up guy to asshole practically overnight. He and Mrs. Draymot ran the shipyard together in those days. Then he started making decisions - crazy decisions. It was like he was trying to run the shipyard into the ground or something." Chaz paused here for a few seconds and shook his head. "Kissel Draymot is a classy lady. She'd give a person her last _dalot_ rather than see them do without. The story goes that one of the workers at the shipyard decided to repay her kindness by eliminating the biggest problem she had – Colex Draymot. Ren didn't have any proof of this so it was ruled an accident. Mrs. Draymot has been working her butt off trying to repair the damage done by Colex. From what I've heard, she's almost back in the black. Hell, with the raises she gave everyone this year, she'd have to be."

I brainstormed about how to approach this woman for a few days before I hit on something almost by accident. I was working on a project at work, replacing out-of-date parts on a warp nacelle, when it was nearing the end of the workday. I didn't really feel like going yet and this job shouldn't be left like this, so I just kept working.

Asshole Vaasic came over to tell me it was time to go, but I told him I needed to finish this first. "We ain't offering overtime today, Piss-eyes," he warned me. "Time yourself out and leave."

I jumped down from a height of five meters, landed right in front of him and just stared him in his beady eyes. "My name is Lore. If you prefer, you may call me Mr. Soong. If you ever call me anything other than those two, we will take this outside, off the clock and I will teach you just how to treat people with respect, right before I break your fucking neck." I smirked at him for the last part. He did not seem impressed until I pushed him.

He sprawled on the cement floor three meters away and slid another two. "I told you I'm stronger than I look. Let me know when you want another demonstration."

Leaving him on the floor, I punched out on the computer and went to Mrs. Draymot's office. She always worked late so I knew I'd find her there. I knocked and went in at her signal. I told her I had already punched out, but needed to finish the work I was doing on the patrol ship's nacelle. I told her I'd like to finish now if that was all right.

She looked uncertain. "Everyone is leaving...Lore, right?" she asked, unsure of my name.

"Yes ma'am. You're staying though, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can't ask you to work for me without pay, Lore."

"You're not. I'm asking you if you will let me. I heard your late husband left you with a bit of a mess here, ma'am. I don't know if you've got things worked out yet, but I want to help. You're a good boss - fair, honest - I respect you. Let me help you how I can. I'm not like the others. I can work longer hours and not tire." Okay, so maybe I was going a bit over the top, but she was a tough one.

Finally she sighed and pointed towards the door. She let me lead the way to where I was working and I showed her what I was doing. Once I was done, she turned to look at me, staring at me blankly, studying me. I just looked right back at her. My first inclination was to smirk. It took a great effort to just look back at her.

"All right, Lore. Come tell me when you're finished. Be careful and don't get hurt, understand?" She still looked unsure about letting me stay. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she walked away.

I worked for two more hours before she came back and called to me. "I'm just finishing with the clean up, ma'am," I called to her. I repacked the tools and climbed down the ladder. I didn't need to impress her with a show of strength.

"I'm heading home now so you have to go too," she told me once I was on the ground.

"Okay. It's late, ma'am," I noted. She was still a young thing and not bad looking. Little and shy in some ways, but with lots of determination. Still, she could be in danger if she walked home by herself. Someone might try and see what's under that hat. This gave me the perfect opportunity to gain her trust. "I should see you home."

"Oh, no, you don't need to do that, Lore. I walk home every night, I'll be fine." She was suddenly nervous.

I reasoned it was because she doesn't trust me. Can't say I blame her, but I needed her to for now. "I think I should, ma'am. You don't have to worry about me, Mrs. Draymot. I come complete with my own security system." I grinned when she gave me the expected questioning look. "Our local lawman, Ren Willock, doesn't trust me." I led her towards the entrance. "He tails me wherever I go. He will follow us too, so you have no need to fear me. I'll tell you a little secret, he thinks he fools me, but I always know he's there. I'll even point him out for you."

She looked like she was wondering whether to run or laugh. She didn't run but her laugh only could be seen in her green eyes. We walked in silence for a while, but after I told her where to look to see Ren, she actually grinned and her shoulders were less rigid.

"What race are you again, Lore?" she asked softly as we walked past the market district.

"Well, maybe I should tell you my other secret, but you have to promise not to tell my buddy following us. Will you promise?" I ask her, not able to hold back a little smirk. She nods slowly. "I'm not of any race, really. I am an android - a sentient machine."

She looked stunned. "Is that possible? I know the Federation has been making great strides in artificial intelligence, but...you're a machine?" This sure was one skeptical woman. She just didn't trust anyone about anything.

"I really am. I'm just like a walking computer." I don't believe that for a second, but I hoped that would get her thinking about her financials. She did start thinking, but of questions about me. She asked about everything she could think of and I answered them all honestly. Data would have loved this assignment. It just made me feel like a fish out of water.

"Why is your skin gold then?" she asked. I had just explained how dear old dad made me in his image and that he was human.

"I asked him once. His answer was kind of lame but... He said on Earth, his home planet, gold was a precious metal and I was even more precious than gold, so he chose that colour."

She grinned and laughed a bit. "You're right, it was lame."

"I told you," I said, laughing out loud. We were nearing her house. "Well, since that's your place and I don't want Ren to think I'm planning to accost you, he and I will wait here and see that you get inside safely."

She looked over to her home, back at me and past to where we both knew Ren hid in the shadows. With a nod, she turned to go. When she was at her door, she turned and waved. I waved back and waited until she was inside. I turned back and headed for my dump.

"Come out of the dark and talk to me, Ren. I feel chatty tonight," I called to him. I knew he would have questions, figured I'd give him the chance to ask them while they were fresh in his mind.

"What were you doing with Mrs. Draymot? I don't want you bothering her," he growled at me.

"I was just making sure she got home safely. I worked late tonight. Thought between you and me, we should be able to keep her from harm's way."

"Humph, so you told her I was following you."

"She doesn't know me very well so I thought she would feel more comfortable to know her close, personal friend, Ren Willock, was nearby." It was hard not to laugh as I said this. He asked me a few more questions before walking away. I saw right away that after he walked ten meters in a different direction from me that he turned around to try to follow me some more. I decided to go wander around since Ren could use the exercise.

Ren followed me until I went in the bar. Well, he did come into the bar as well but rather than watching me he decided to visit with Lis instead. I'll have to find out later if he asked her any questions about me. While I was getting my drink, I could see Kardec and Hausav were here. Both had obviously been here for a while judging by the empty glasses on the table. Well, that and Hausav appeared to have passed out.

"Lore, o'er o'er here, Lore. Come o'er here." Kardec was waving his arms frantically trying to get my attention. Judging by his speech patterns and the stupid expression on his face, I knew Kardec would be joining his buddy shortly. If I wanted to get any information from him I would have to do it quickly. "Lore, have I ever toll ya that you're one 'ell of a guy. You are one 'ell of a guy. You and Hausav are the bess friends a guy could have." He looked like he was about to cry. This is so pathetic.

"You're one hell of a guy too. Now finish your story, Kardec. I want to know the rest."

"Story? Whaa story?"

"You just started to tell me why you and Hausav are so hot for Mrs. Draymot."

"Oh, that story. Okay. I'll have to star o'er 'cause I don' remember where I was." He laughed. "Abau' a _pakral_ " -what they call a week - "before ol' Coxel Draymot was splattered all o'er the yarr, he was in 'ere tellin' e'eryone in 'ere that he never needed to fuck liddle Lis 'cause his wife was a wil' one. He said she had a bigger repi – repi - she would do stuff not even Lis would do. Tha's why we wanna fuck 'er."

"You believed him?" From what I had heard about Colex Draymot he could lie almost as well as me. I know I don't know her well but Mrs. Draymot just doesn't look the type. Hell, I guess looks can be deceiving but that seems to be pushing it.

"'Ell ya, I believed him. He never did fuck around wit Lis." Kardec looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He leaned over the table, motioning me to do the same. "Ya wanna know a secret? Ya hava promise not to tell anyone, okay."

"Sure Kardec. You have my word I'll never repeat this to anyone."

"I know who dropped the load on ol' Colex Draymot. It was Vaasic but he dinn't do it to help Mrs. Draymot. He foun' out Colex was takin' parts and re-sellin' them. He was settin' Vaasic up to take the fall." I wasn't expecting to hear that. Kardec passed out after he told me that. I just stared at him for a minute and then left.

Even if Vaasic killed Colex for selfish reasons; he had gone up in my estimation. Any man who can take care of himself like that is okay by me. He may have caused Mrs. Draymot some trouble, but he may have helped her in the long run. I'm just not sure which yet.

I decide to make a habit of working late off the clock and walking Mrs. Draymot home. She tried to refuse a few times, but I tell her Ren gets bored if I don't keep him hopping. By the end of the week she's calling to me that it's time for "us" to head home. She may just walk with me in silence at times, but she does talk to me as well. She's a bright woman and I do my best to keep her talking if she's in the mood. She's certainly much better company than Ren.

I decided she needs a few more hints about my bookkeeping skills. Actually, I decided she needs a hit over the head. "I'm gonna be straight with you, Mrs. Draymot. I've heard you're having trouble digging out of the hole your husband dug for you. If you need help with the financials, remember, I'm a walking computer. Numbers are a second language, actually they are my first." I laugh at this and shrug. I throw in Data's sweet little innocent look. It takes her a while, but three days before payday, (and five days later) I'm with her in her office after hours and we are going over her financials. I have to pretend I've never seen them before, so I can't just open them to the pages and point right to the blaring, to me, errors. I point them out to her, tell her the flaw in the program and work out the math with her on a PADD. She watches and I watch her as her jaw drops. What I've found isn't much, but I have not been idle for the last few days either.

Her parts providers have been raising their prices on her, but I found out they are gouging her. They have worked out some kind of deal with her competitor, I tell her. She's not so sure. Her family has done business with these people for so long, she trusts them. I tell her this is not a good idea anymore.

"So you intend to just swoop in here and take over? Is that it?" she asks me, looking nervous and sure she now has her reason for mistrust back.

"Dammit, woman, I've just fixed your program, found you a week's pay for your whole employee list and shown you how to improve things so you don't have to pull money from your own accounts to pay for it. What else‑" She cut me off there.

"How do you know about that?" she asks, paling.

"I'm a computer. Logic is more a friend to me than to a Vulcan. I can see large enough deficits that I know have to be filled from somewhere. Are you stealing from someone, Mrs. Draymot?" I accuse her, coming across the small room at her.

"No," she said forcefully. She backed away from me, looking fearful.

I'm not sure why, but my sexual program picked now to kick up. She's looking at me like I'm going to hurt her and all I can think of is ripping the fabric from her body and finding out if the late Mr. Draymot was a lying SOB or if he told the truth.

I step towards her and I think she can see what I want in my eyes. She backs up until her back is to the wall, but I keep coming. Damn, I'm so hard, I haven't even touched her and I'm so erect I could impale her fully dressed. Those green eyes are boring into me.

"What are you doing?" she asks, pleadingly.

I didn't answer her. Instead I reach for her at the neck and press her against me before I pull her in for the kill. She fights me, but she knows I'm stronger than her. She tries to push me away, but I just hold her tighter. She whimpers as I kiss her. I don't want to hurt her, but I sure do want to fuck her. I move my mouth over hers, exploring, but she's still fighting me. I can feel wetness on her face. I pull back to see she's crying soundlessly.

"Don't do this to me, please," she shrieks.

"Dammit, woman, I just want to fuck you, not rape you." I let her go, pushing her just a tiny bit to get her away from me. She dives for her comm and hits the quick button for the authorities. Ren is there in no time to cart me off to the detention area. I'm not functioning right. That must be it, because I don't run, I don't fight, I just stare at her, not sure why she's doing this. I was trying to help her. Why is she doing this?

It seems good news travels fast here. I'd only been in this lovely cell for a half hour when Kardec and Hausav came for a visit. They had heard ol' Ren talking about how he had been right about me from the beginning.

"What happened, Lore? Ren says you attacked Mrs. Draymot." Hausav had this disappointed look in his eyes. This emotion chip is screwing around with me. It actually bothered me to see that look.

"I didn't attack Mrs. Draymot. I tried to kiss her but she didn't want to be kissed it turned out. It's just a misunderstanding." I shrugged. They seemed to believe me, which surprises me. I didn't even have to use one of Data's "forgive me" faces. I'll have to save that one for the next time I see Mrs. Draymot, that is, if I see her again. Why does the possibility of not seeing her again bother me?

"You shouldn't have done that, my friend." Hausev just shook his head. "She was really burned by that motherfucker she was married to and I don't just mean with the business. He was screwing around on her all the time. From the way he talked about her, it was obvious Colex only thought of her as a great fuck and a meal ticket. The other woman – he would treat her the way he should have been treating his wife. The guy was definitely missing a ton of blue matter upstairs. He's married to an incredible woman - hell, a woman most men in these parts would sell their soul to _Vucalin_ for - and there he was fucking around on her. I don't know if she'll ever trust a man again after him. Yeah, trying to kiss her was not a good thing."

"Damn, I wish I'd known that." That was the truth. I would have tried to control myself better if I had known. Then again, with the way she was looking at me... "Will you guys do me a favour? Will you tell Mrs. Draymot I'd like to apologize to her? Ask her to come here so I can." When they nodded their agreement, I felt relief. Now I just hope she comes.

Kardec came to see me the next day. He told me he and Hausav spoke to Mrs. Draymot. She told them she would think about my request. He also told me not to hold my breath.

I've been in this cell for three days now and Mrs. Draymot still hasn't come. I've had a few visitors besides Hausav and Kardec. Chaz has come by and so has Lis. The one person I want to visit hasn't. I wish she would give me another chance. I'll have to figure out some way to get her to come here. At least I have lots of time to think.

I have been sitting here for four days, but I don't care. I could just break out, but I don't care. This chip may be ruining me, but I don't care. I fucking wanted to help Mrs. Draymot and she doesn't care.

It's the evening of the fifth day when I hear two sets of footsteps coming my way. I'm expecting the guys - I can't believe I actually have friends - but it's not them. When Ren rounds the corner, I frown, but when I see that Kissel Draymot is following him, I jump to my feet. My cell is the kind with a force field and I also don't want to frighten her again, so after a little display of excitement, I force myself to sit back down.

Ren comes close and tells me I have a visitor. I barely refrain from shouting "No shit, Sherlock."

He lets Mrs. Draymot come forward, but only moves to the corner. I get angry since she looks nervous and his watching is not helping.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get the lady a chair?" I shout. Ren frowns but goes to get one. Once he places it before my cell, she sits and looks up at Ren.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Willock. Can you leave us alone, please?" She's still so polite. Why did I grab her?

Once we're alone, I can't think of a thing to say, except for one. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." I'm giving her that sad look I gave my father when he was giving me that lame excuse for not fixing me. I meant it then and I mean it now.

"Why did you grab me?" she asks, softly. Her eyes, those green eyes, they seem to burn into my positronic brain.

"I don't know, exactly. Something about the way you were looking at me...a little like you are now. I just wanted...something came over me and I wanted to kiss you. I didn't know," I defended.

She stood up, looking angry. "You didn't know what?"

"The guys, they came here and told me about how your husband was towards you. They said he mistreated you. If I'd known I would never have been like that with you."

"So you're like that with other women?" she threw back at me.

I stood up, but stayed where I was. "I'm not a nice guy, Mrs. Draymot. Nice and gentle is not in my nature."

"Then why were you helping me? What's in it for you?" She is no dummy.

"You want it all? Well, here it is. When I saw you trying to hide your financials, I was sure you were skimming money. I broke into the yard and into your office and looked over your reports. I found that I was wrong, but I also found those program errors." She looked shocked, but didn't interrupt. "I don't meet honest people often. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I decided that I had to let you know about the errors. I had to help you, but I'm not good at helping. So I fu- aah, messed it up and now I'm here."

"You still haven't said what's in it for you. Was this all a set up? Are you working for Crayss Shipyard and hired to spy on me?" Well, here it is. I've blown it again. I try to kiss her just once and she hates me and thinks I've been sent to ruin her.

"I don't work for anyone but you. I'd never heard of their shipyard until after you hired me and you can ask Ren, he'll tell you I've never been outside of this township since I set foot on this planet."

"I don't think you're working for me anymore, Lore," she told me, looking like she had something bad tasting in her mouth.

"You're gonna fire me? Dammit, I just kissed you. I'm not a spy or a rapist or anything else that you're thinking. I told you, I wanted to help you, but I'm not good at it." I was shouting now.

"You also have a violent temper, don't you? I wanted to slap you across the face when you grabbed me, but I guess being a machine, it wouldn't have hurt you, would it?" she asked, getting quite hot under the collar too.

"No," I admit. She gives me this frightened look again.

"Can anything hurt you, Lore?" she asked, growing pale.

"Looking at me like you are, that hurts." I can feel my bottom lip pout involuntarily. She comes up to the force field and stares at me. I feel compelled to move towards her. She stares at me with those green eyes penetrating again. "Don't fire me, Mrs. Draymot, please," I whisper.

She stands there, staring for thirty-eight more seconds. Then, without another word, she turns and walks away. Ren tells me later that she didn't drop the charges and I have to stay in jail until a hearing is held. I'm charged with assault. I'm told the local judge is away and won't be back for another seventeen days.

I just sigh, sit back down and return to my waiting.

The guys came over again to try to cheer me up. They told me what was happening at the shipyard. It would seem a few people miss my strength. I just wish Mrs. Draymot was one of those people. I've been thinking about her a lot. Mostly trying to figure out why I'm thinking about her so much and why I care what her opinion of me is.

Two more days passed when I see Ren approaching my cell carrying a chair. He sits it in front of the force field without saying a word. A minute later, Kissel Draymot enters. I stand up and move closer to the force field as she makes her way to the chair. After she sat down, she stared at me for what seemed like forever but it's only seventeen seconds.

"Thank you for coming to see me again." I smiled cautiously at her.

"I'm not sure why I'm here. I know you're not a spy for Crayss Shipyard but I still don't know what you are. You seem to be a massive contradiction and I don't know what to make of you." The expression on her face was almost blank. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I'd rather she yelled at me than look at me like that. If she would just show some type of emotion - the way she's looking at me, it's the same way Data looks at me.

"I don't know what to make of me lately either. I wish I did." I sighed as I pulled the chair in my cell over to the force field. I want to sit so she can look me in the eyes. I've heard it said that a person's eyes speak volumes. Maybe she'll see something in mine that will help her forgive me. "I wish there was some way I could make it up to you, to show you how sorry I really am."

"I don't think that's possible now, Lore. I'm not sure I could believe anything you say so it's best if you..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at me. My expression seemed to stop her from finishing her thought. "I-I should go now. I've got a lot of work to do." She stands up and moves quickly away from the cell. I call out to her as she is leaving.

"Mrs. Draymot, please give me another chance. I won't let you down, I swear."

She stops briefly but doesn't look at me and then she's gone.

I don't know why, but I lost it then. I rip up everything in my cell. There's not much here, so it doesn't take long to demolish it all. I look over to see Ren standing on the other side of the force field, shocked and trying to puzzle me out. It's the most emotion I've seen on his face in a while. I'm glad someone will show me some.

"I think it's time we talked, Lore," he announces. He's still looking at the debris that used to be a cot and a chair.

"What the fuck do you want to talk about?" I sneer at him. I'm pissed and in no mood for games.

"Her."

"I'm sure you've been listening. I can hear you move just out of sight. You've heard her say the same things I did, so what could you possibly not understand?" I bark this at him. Mrs. Draymot's chair is still there, so he sits on it.

"Did you attack her or were you just coming on to her and it got out of hand? What really happened?" He has smoothed out his expression and once again wears his stone face. For some reason, it calms me. It's familiar and it's been several days since I've seen it. He's been looking at me with contempt recently.

"I fucked up. I swear there was something in her eyes - she had this look..." I can't say anymore, because nothing I'm thinking makes any sense. I want him to believe me. I need someone to believe me.

"You broke into her office?" he asks, still calm.

"Yes. You need to get her to upgrade her security significantly, Ren. If her competition does decide to spy on her, they could get inside that place without even trying. She'll listen to you, you need to tell her." I can't believe what I'm saying, but it's my voice saying it.

"Any suggestions on what she should change to?" he asks, blandly.

"You're the lawman, isn't that your area of expertise?" I ask. Something about his expression changes and he comes to his feet. He looks at me for another few second, nods and moves to go.

"I'll tell her, Lore."

Two days later Kardec and Hausav come back for a visit. They both look like the cat that ate the canary. As soon as the relief lawman is out of earshot, they start talking at once. They're both trying to tell me the same thing and talk over each other, but I still can understand, with my superior memory and all...

As their garbled stories come together, I hear that Ren did indeed go see Mrs. Draymot. He went over her security with her for more than an hour and then he went with her to her office. Kardec told me he did his best to be near them as much as possible, hoping Ren would say something about me.

His efforts paid off and he overheard Ren tell her she should take me back at the yard. "He said he would keep a closer eye on you and make sure you didn't get out of hand again," Kardec said with a gleam in his eyes.

We chatted for a while and the guys seemed sure I would be back at work and joining them at the bar in no time. After they left and Ren came on duty to watch me, I asked him about what Mrs. Draymot said about me coming back to work.

"I have no idea, Lore. I haven't spoken to the lady, but I would advise you to be on your best behavior should you talk to her." Ren narrowed his eyes at me and just walked away.

He lied. Why did he lie to me? I could see his pulse rate was up and his respiration. The guys had been telling the truth, but Ren was lying about it. After two days of standing, Ren told me to clean up my mess and had me help him cart the refuse away and bring in a new cot and chair. I still wonder at him for not even yelling at me for tearing up the last ones.

Chapter Three

"If you ever lay a hand on me like that again, I'll have you thrown off this planet, is that clear?"

I jump to my feet at the sound of that voice. I was indulging in a little dreaming, so I was lying on the cot. "That is perfectly clear, ma'am," I reply coming across to my side of the force field. She's standing a few feet away, but moves closer when I do. It's early in the morning and I'm surprised to see her here and not at the yard.

"It almost looked like you were sleeping. Why would you pretend that?" she asks, sounding timid again.

"I don't sleep, but I can dream. I haven't dreamt in a few weeks...it was something to do." As I tell her this, she moves even closer, until she's right in front of the force field. We're only centimeters apart. Why does this affect me? What exactly is that chip doing to me?

"I will let you come back to work-" She pauses here when she sees me grin. "Mr. Willock will be watching you and you will work at half pay until I decide whether to let you stay."

"Yes ma'am. When?" I ask. I try not to sound too eager.

"Now," she tells me. "I've decided to drop the charges." Ren walked around the corner to deactivate the force field. He hands over the money I had on me. Mrs. Draymot leads the way and we all walk out of the detention center together.

I don't know why but it felt so good to be walking through the gates of the shipyard again. Mrs. Draymot has moved me to a different area for now. For some reason, I miss joking around with the guys while I work but I'll get over it. I like this new assignment's location much better. It's the area outside of Mrs. Draymot's office. There's still a lot of physical work involved but not like out back. Since she knows I'm an android I think she's decided to put me where I can use more of my abilities and where she can keep an eye on me. When I went over to her office to thank her again for giving me another chance, I noticed the new security system wasn't the only thing installed while I was gone. She saw me looking at the new comm next to her desk and told me it has a direct link to my buddy Ren. I assured her she would never need to use it because of me.

I worked harder that day than I've ever worked before. If she was expecting me to work at half speed because of the half pay then she was in for a big surprise. I wish I knew why I want to please her so badly. I've been analyzing more of the procedures around here and I know there are a lot more things that can be done to save money without affecting quality or standards. I think I should wait a little before talking to her about that. I don't think she would listen to me right now.

The guys came and got me at the end of the day. They wanted to go to the bar to celebrate my return. It feels good to have friends like this. When we arrived, the other regulars kept coming up to me, saying it was good to have me back. Chaz even said the place hadn't been the same while I was gone. Lis sashayed up to me, grabbed my groin and said it was on the house tonight. I took her up on her offer at the end of the night but it was different this time. I got off just fine but it wasn't as satisfying as it used to be.

That first week back, I don't think I've ever worked so hard to please someone. That doesn't really say much since I've never cared about pleasing anyone but me in the past. I must have looked like such an idiot when Mrs. Draymot said she had decided to keep me on at the shipyard as long as I behaved. I had the biggest, goofiest grin on my face. What the fuck is happening to me!?

It's Friday, about twenty minutes to quitting time, when I hear a discrete cough coming from behind me. When I turn, I find Mrs. Draymot standing there. "Can I help you, ma'am?" I ask. Something about those eyes, again. She's even smiling at me, but just slightly.

"Yes, Lore, I have a job for you that I need completed before you leave. Can you get it done?" she asks, innocently.

I take the work order from her and scan it. It's not a difficult job, but it will take some time, about two hours, actually. I look back at her and I can see in those green eyes the knowledge she's asking me to stay late without actually asking me.

"I can get it done," I assure her.

"If you go over your time, I'll pay you the normal rate so there's no need to clock out." She says this from over her shoulder as she walks back to her office.

The guys come by to get me, but I tell them I have to work late, but I'll be by the bar later. Vaasic glares at me as he comes by. "You been told to stay, troublemaker?" he asks. I consider breaking his neck, but Mrs. Draymot is just meters away.

"Yes, he has, now see yourself home, Vaasic." This comes from the boss, not me. Her tone is soft, but demanding. Vaasic leaves, but doesn't look happy. This makes me very happy.

I'm working right in front of the boss's office again. She's let me out of her sight a few times since I came back, but this time, I'm right under her nose.

I pull a burnt out power cell and go to get its replacement. When I return, she's sitting on the steps leading up to her office. She's staring at me. She doesn't look angry or frightened, so I go ahead and replace the power cell. In the next half hour, every time I look, she's staring right back at me. I can't figure out if this is good or bad, so I give up and walk over to her.

"Are you dissatisfied with my work, Mrs. Draymot?" I ask, trying to wipe some of the grime from my hands. She looks me dead in the eyes and narrows hers at me.

"Not in the slightest," she tells me, calmly. She comes to a stand and looks me straight in the eyes. "I still can't figure you out, Lore. Why are you still here?"

I can't believe she's asking me that. "You told me to get this done. You asked me to stay, sort of," I defend.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Why are you still working here, for me? I'm working you harder than anyone, I'm paying you half what everyone else makes and I watch you like a Pit'Kon Flyer. Why have you stayed? You could find work almost anywhere for even more than I paid you before."

I wish she hadn't asked that. Mostly because I have no fucking clue. "I don't know. Do you find that entertaining? I could re-write your financial program for you in a hundredth of the time it would take anyone else. I can lift ten times what any man that works here can. I can find you twenty-three ways to save money and run things more efficiently, but I have no fu- idea why I'm still working here."

"You were going to swear. Why did you stop?" she asks, tilting her head to look at me.

"I'm trying to be nice and not swear in front of you." I explain with a grimace. I can think of a million lies to answer this and her previous question, but every time I open my mouth to say one of them, it won't come out.

"You told me you weren't a nice man," she reminds me, like I forgot that.

"No, but I'm trying..."

"Why?" she asks.

"I don't know." Two in as many minutes. I hate this conversation.

"I find I'm curious about you, Lore. I want to understand you. If I'm going to understand you, you have to be yourself. But without the grabbing me, pushing me up against a wall and kissing me part."

I sigh at her. "If you hadn't fought me-"

"No, Lore. Never touch me that way again." She says this firmly, but she doesn't look afraid, just uncertain. I pout. I find myself wondering if there is any way I can still touch her at all. I take a step closer and her eyes are smiling, but she shakes her head. "I need that job completed, Lore. Once it's done, you can walk me home."

"You're throwing me a fucking bone?" I ask, grimacing at her.

"For now. I still need to know more about you. For instance, how is it that you're so strong?" She returns to her seat on the steps and I go back to work, but I explain the answers to her technical questions about me as I do. She seems fascinated and I, for some reason, am flattered. Maybe I should pull that chip out? Or maybe I should find a way to get that woman against another wall.

It didn't take long to finish the job. Mrs. Draymot had done a little shopping on her break so I insisted she let me carry the bags for her. She smiled as she handed them to me. It's the first time she has really smiled at me. When she visited me in the detention center she did smile once, sort of, but not like this. Her whole face lights up when she smiles and her eyes - those eyes sparkle even more. What is happening to me?!

It's a great night to be walking. It's warm but there is a slight breeze that makes it feel perfect. The moon's shining in a way that makes the whole area look- Fuck, what type of sap am I turning into? Who cares about the breeze or what the fucking moon looks like. It does look nice though...oh damn!

We walked at a slower pace than we had before. It was nice.

"Where are you from, Lore?" She turned her head to look at me and the way the moonlight hit her face was intriguing.

"I was constructed at a science colony on Omicron Theta." This conversation already scares me. How do I explain being disassembled and left on a shelf for all those years? Or how to explain floating in space for two years until the Pakleds found me? I can't tell her the truth but for some reason, I don't want to lie to her.

"You've mentioned your father but who was he?"

"His name was Noonien Soong. He was a brilliant cyberneticist, for a...he was brilliant."

"What were you going to say? For a what?" She stopped as she asked me this. Why did I have to say that?

"For a human." I sort of muttered this almost hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, I see. You speak of him in past tense. Is he-" I cut off her question hoping if I answered quickly she would change the subject.

"He passed away a couple of months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you the only android he constructed?" I wish she would stop asking me these questions.

"I have a brother who was constructed after me. His name is Data. He's in Starfleet." Please don't ask me anything more about them, please. Thankfully she didn't but I think it was only because we had arrived at her home.

"Thank you for walking with me, Lore, and thank you for carrying my things." When she reached over to take the bags from me, her hands lightly brushed against mine. A sensation I can't describe coursed through my systems. She smiled at me again before she turned to go inside. That sensation was back. I stood there for fifty-three seconds after she had gone inside. I was going to go to the bar but I decided to just go home instead. I have to figure out what's happening.

I spent the evening in contemplation, but by morning, I'm no closer to an answer. I actually think I have more mysteries. For example, the expression I've seen on Ren's face lately - speculative, yet hopeful. What is he hoping for? He's given up trying to hide from me as he follows, but still maintains a discrete distance. When I left the yard with Mrs. Draymot, he was waiting outside. He nodded at us as we passed him, but he caught my eye and gave me a slight grin. What the hell was that about?

It's morning, but I don't care about pretending I eat, so I go out and wander around town. I'm not sure why, but I keep passing Mrs. Draymot's house. I keep hoping she will be coming out, but she doesn't. After I pass the house for the tenth time, I give up, sit in a shadowed corner where I can still see, but she won't see me, and wait.

"Why don't you just go knock?" Ren asks me, seconds after I sit.

"I don't even know why I'm here, why would I knock?" I reply, not bothering to keep the venom from my voice. My shadow leans against the wall beside me, also out of her view if she came out and looked.

Fate must be smiling on androids today, because just then she does come out. She must have used a back door since she just comes around from the back of the house with a shovel and a bag.

"Well, at least now we have something to watch," Ren notes, with a soft chuckle. And watch we do. She is wearing a pair of pants that fit her slim frame tighter than the coveralls she wears at work. She still has that hat, but her shirt is short sleeved and actually shows a tiny bit of her cleavage. She is female after all.

"She's so thin," I comment, absently. I have no idea why I say this out loud.

"She lost a bit of weight after her husband started fooling around on her. She's always been small though," Ren tells me.

"I'm glad the asshole is dead, but if he was alive, I'd kill him myself." I look over to see Ren hasn't even flinched at that. "You'd love to get me for something like that, wouldn't you?" I ask him.

"I think I would have been busy watching someone else that day, Lore. I'm a busy man." Ren looks down at me and gives me another one of those weird grins. "I think the lady needs help in her garden. Do you know anyone who would be interested in stepping out of the shadows and assisting her?"

I open my mouth to say I have no idea, but I know damn well he means me and I also know damn well I want to help her if it means being closer to her. I still don't understand why the fuck I want to be closer to her, but I can't deny it anymore. I sigh with resignation and give him a parting "smart ass" before I step into the light and walk toward the woman who has caused me such chaos.

Her house is a good size and is surrounded by a yellow painted fence chest high. I walk over and lean, resting my arms on it. I watch her, but she doesn't notice as she kneels on the ground, pulling weeds.

"Good morning," I say. I have to get her attention.

She gasps a little and looks up. She squints since the sun is behind me. "Lore? What are you doing here?" she asks. She's smiling.

"You want the truth or the bad guy version?" I ask her, oddly nervous. One question, and I'm in trouble already.

"I think I want both this time."

"Bad guy – just walking around, looking for trouble. Truth..." Damn, I don't want to tell her this. "...wondering what my boss does on warm summer mornings." I also wonder what she would look like waking up in her bed on warm summer mornings, but I manage to keep that to myself.

"I'm weeding and planting. If you're not busy, come help me." She points to her gate and I walk over and go inside. She shows me the weeds she's pulling and tells me about what she wants to plant today. "So what do you think? Where would the prickle bushes look the best?"

"Do I look like a fucking gardener?" I wish I hadn't said that once it's out, but I did.

She is not disturbed though and smiles. She lifts a dirty, glove-clad finger and wipes some dirt on my nose, grinning at me. "Now you do," she says with a chuckle. I can hear Ren laughing in the shadows.

I lift one of my own dirty fingers and streak her cheek with dirt. Damn, her skin is soft. Her eyes, she's looking at me with that look in her eyes again. I find I can't help but move closer to her. Why I'm moving closer, I don't know, but she starts blushing and turns back to her weeding.

"I think we can line the north fence with the bushes and then plant the wisprys flowers by the porch." She points at a tool, wanting me to hand it to her. I do and after a moment, I go back to my weeding. We work in silence for about fifteen minutes and in that time, I hear Ren whisper for me not to blow it just before he walks away. I wonder if he knows I heard him and what the hell he means.

"Do you see your brother much, Lore?" Mrs. Draymot asks, out of the blue and here I am, back in hot water.

"I saw him when our father died. The old man wanted to talk to us since there wouldn't be another opportunity to ask him questions. Data and I don't exactly see eye to eye. He's good, I'm not."

"You're a good worker and a good weeder," she teases. I grin at this. Why do I feel so nervous yet excited and all I'm doing is pulling shit out of the ground? "What makes you so bad, other than being a rough kisser?"

I blanch at this. "When I was first activated, the colonist didn't like me. They feared me and I didn't know why. I was strong, like I am now and I broke things and hurt people without meaning to. They told me I was bad, evil. They petitioned my father to make Data. Data doesn't have emotions. I do, and after the way they treated me, I hated them. I have this chip now, my father installed it before he died, it makes me feel different. I'm not sure if the colonists were wrong, but maybe they wouldn't still be right anymore." I feel like a weight has lifted after saying that. I can't tell her that the colonists were all killed because of me, but I know she can see the guilt written all over my face. I can feel it. It's been buried deep down, but it's been getting stronger since I tried to kiss Mrs. Draymot.

"Was the chip a patch of sorts? Something meant to correct a problem in your systems?" she asks softly.

"It was to fill in some blanks." It's not quite the truth, but not really a lie. "I've felt very different since getting it."

"Like what?" she asks, putting a pile of weeds in a refuse bag.

"Well, I've never had friends before. The guys at work and some at the bar - they even visited me while I was in the detention center. I've never walked a woman home before either." Her eyes met mine after this. I can feel that desire to throw her on the ground and kiss her until she's screaming, but I don't want to scare her. I want two things that seem diametrically opposed.

She puts her tools down and turns on her knees to face me. "Kiss me, Lore. Kiss me gently."

Thrilled, I turn to face her too. I wipe my hands on my pants and reach out to grab her, but stop myself. She said gently. I reach for her again, but abort the move to grab her by the neck. I try and try, but each time, it's a grab I stop.

"You don't know how to be gentle, do you?" she asks, surmising my difficulty. I shake my head in defeat. "I'll show you," she tells me with a grin. She removes her gardening gloves before reaching to take either side of my face, she pulls me closer until our lips touch. I can't move for fear I'll do the wrong thing. She moves her lips lightly over mine and I'm awash in sensations.

She pulls back after a moment and smiles. Taking my left hand, she lifts it and puts it on her waist. She does the same with my right. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me again. I can do this. I have kissed a woman before, dammit. I can't believe that I'm not erect, but I am filled to overflow with emotions. Many I've never felt before.

I finally do move. I remove her hat and gently pull the band from her hair. Her hair is more blonde than I expected. This time I mimic her movements and take her face in my hands to kiss her again. I could do this all day, I think.

"So, Lore, which do you prefer – gentle or rough?" She tilted her head slightly as she asked me.

"I have insufficient data to be able to make a conclusion at this time," I replied softly. I gently pushed away a lock of hair from in front of her face before leaning in to kiss her again. Time seemed to be playing tricks on me. When our lips were joined, it felt like time had stood still but when she broke the kiss, my internal chronometer indicated five minutes, thirty-two seconds had passed but it seemed longer AND shorter than that to me. I'm not making any sense. None of this makes sense. What is it about this woman that affects me like this? She is completely opposite of every woman I've known, although, in the past, being with a woman was strictly recreational. Kissel Draymot is the first woman I've thought about in ways other than sex.

"Do you have sufficient data now?" Her words pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I think I have enough for one conclusion. I have concluded I really like kissing you." I don't know why I was embarrassed to admit that. Her smile brightened even more as she caressed my cheek.

"I think it's time to finish weeding." I'm sure I looked disappointed but I nodded my head and turned part of my attention back to the weeds. The desire I had to grab her and take her was now completely displaced with a desire to hold her and kiss her. I don't want to fuck her. I want to make love with her. I know that isn't going to happen today and for reasons I still don't understand, that's okay. I can wait. I wonder what Data would say if he saw me like this? I'm kneeling in a garden, dirt on my face, pulling weeds and smiling. I don't think Data has ever seen me smile. Smirk – yes but not smile. But then I've never really had any reason to smile before.

"You've been asking all the questions but I want to know more about you, too." I need to know more about her.

"What do you want to know?" She turned to look me in the eyes after she spoke.

"You're a beautiful woman." She blushed as I said this. "Why do you hide that behind the baggy coveralls and the hat?"

"I'm not. My late husband used to tell me just how unattractive I am. He said-"

I cut her off. I didn't mean to grab her, but I had to stop her from saying those things. "He was a lying bastard. I even told Ren if the guy wasn't already dead, I'd have killed him myself for the way he treated you."

Her expression had changed when she was talking herself down, it changed again when I grabbed her, but she was not afraid of me this time. "You don't know what he did or said. How do you know-" she starts to object, but I don't let her say more. She is trying to pull away, but she'll have to scream for Ren to get me off her.

"I know because I'm at least a hundred times smarter than he was and I say you're beautiful." I am not so gentle when I kiss her this time, but I'm not as rough as I was in her office. I can't believe it, but she melts into me. Her lips part, inviting me in. I want to do nothing more in this world. I kiss her deeply for hours. I swear it's hours, or maybe it's only seconds. I pull back to find it was twelve minutes and she's panting for breath.

"You need an injection of ego, Mrs. Draymot, and I'm fairly sure I have enough to give you."

She sits back on her feet and laughs at this. "I'm sure you do. When were you talking to Mr. Willock?"

I smirk at her. "Just before I walked over to talk to you. He followed me here like normal. Sometimes I call him out of his hiding place, sometimes he comes out on his own. Sometimes we talk."

"You two talked a lot while you were in the detention center, didn't you? He sure had a lot to say when he came to talk to me." She has this glint in her eye, but she has more than my attention. I'm still curious about what my good buddy said about me to her. So I ask.

"What did he say that convinced you to let me have my job back?" I ask her. She puts her gloves back on and returns to her digging. We're making holes for the flowers. She asks about my talking to Ren about her security measures. I talked with him twice about it, the second time, in great detail to get his ass in gear. Mrs. Draymot tells me that the following day, Ren came to the yard and went over everything I'd told him about, but did not say how he knew until she was almost in a panic over how easy it was to break in. Ren then turned to her and told her he'd gotten all this from me.

"In my office, he told me I needed to give you another chance and to work out my problems with you. I didn't want to hear that. I wanted to stay angry with you." She finally looks over and seems timid again. "It was safer to be angry."

"It was safer in that cell too, except when you came to visit. I wanted to break out of that cell. I don't know why I didn't." Where is all of this coming from?

"You could have broken out, couldn't you?" she asks.

"If I had fought, Ren wouldn't have been able to take me there. I could have run after you called him, I could have stopped you from calling him. I couldn't do any of it. This chip is having an effect on me that I don't really understand." I paused for a second. Something she said had me curious. "What problems was he referring to that you needed to work out with me?" I ask.

She laughs. "Maybe it had something to do with seeing you at the detention center every day," she blushes.

I grimace. "You didn't." What is she talking about?

"Do you remember that mirror to the far right of the cell area?" she asks. I nod. It was over in an area I never went to. The exit was in the opposite direction. "It's not a mirror. It's a one-way window. I watched you for hours some days, others just for a little while. Mr. Willock tried to get me to talk to you every day. Sometimes it actually worked."

I was stunned by what she said. "Why were you watching me?"

"I asked myself that question so many times. Something pulled me there. I needed to know why you did what you did. Mr. Willock had given me his opinion but I didn't believe him." She looked down at the holes and took a couple more scoops of dirt from one. I could hear her sigh softly.

"What did he say to you? Why didn't you believe him? What did-" Her finger hovered over my lips to quiet me.

"Too many questions at once, Lore. Slow down." She sat down on the ground, legs bent, holding her knees against her chest. "Mr. Willock said he thought you were attracted to me but didn't know how to express it." She looked embarrassed as she said this. I was dumbstruck. I just couldn't believe Ren would tell her that.

"Why didn't you believe him? Did you think that because I'm an android I don't feel-" As the words came out of my mouth, they sounded so strange. Why the hell would she believe him. I wouldn't have. I would have told him he was crazy. After all, I didn't think I was capable of feeling attracted to someone but it looks like I was wrong.

"No, Lore." She cut me off before I could finish my last question. "It's me. I didn't think anyone could possibly be attracted to me." Damn, I hate that Colex Draymot.

"Mrs. Draymot-" She keeps interrupting me.

"Are you ever going to call me Kissel? I do prefer to be on a first name basis when I kiss a man." She had a slight smirk on her face as she said this.

"Kissel, what made you change your mind about what Ren said?" I was still curious as to what he said to her when she was watching me. I still can't believe that Ren spoke up about me.

"You did. Watching you and listening to you. I could hear some of your conversations with Mr. Willock but I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping. And the way you looked at me when you asked me not to fire you and give you another chance. You had this look in your eyes that I can't describe." If it was anything like the look in her eyes right now, I understand perfectly. I moved closer to her and lightly caressed her cheek. I then leaned in and kissed her again. I can't seem to get enough of her kisses. They're like a drug to me. The more I kiss her, the more I have to, need to kiss her. The sensations that course through my systems as her lips press against mine, our tongues dancing, are like nothing I've ever felt before - before I met her. I'm going to have to analyze these feelings again. Yes, I'm attracted to her but it's more than that. Much more, I think. I have never cared about someone other than me before. How can I figure out what I'm feeling? I've got nothing to compare this to. She breaks the kiss and smiles at me.

"We're never going to finish this gardening, are we?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck about gardening? I just wanted to be close to you. Remember me, bad guy with ulterior motives?"

"So you've stayed at half pay and even stayed in a cell you could have broken out of for me, huh - the unattractive, frumpy woman."

"Yes, it seems that's why." I narrow my eyes at her over her choice of words.

"Then I guess I need to start paying you your proper wage again." She makes no attempt to pick up a shovel or even move from my arms.

"And I have to go over some ways I discovered for you to save money. I'm glad you made the security upgrades, I was worried about that."

She gives me a knowing grin. "You don't like admitting that, do you? You're a loner at heart, aren't you?"

"Evil men usually are." I tell her. "I spent over two years very alone. After that I was forced into the company of a ship full of Pakleds."

"I've never heard of Pakleds."

"You haven't missed anything. They are the most boring, dull-witted, mean sons of bitches you could ever meet." I look down at her. A question comes to mind, well, about thirty-six come to mind, but this one rises to the top. "Why is it you want me to be 'myself' even if 'myself' isn't a nice guy? I cuss and you don't flinch. I hold back and you look upset. Why?"

She looked at the ground for a moment in silence. "My late husband, when we first got together, he seemed to be holding back a lot, but he was so sweet, kind and flattering. We got married, but my father never did trust him. Dad owned the yard and wanted to leave it to me since my sister was never interested in it. Even before the wedding, Dad changed his will to stipulate that I could only inherit the yard if Colex was out of my life. The terms of his will had ownership go into a trust and I would be paid a small salary for running it. When Dad died and Colex heard the will, he began not holding back. He was violent, insulting, deceitful..."

"I guess that makes sense. Your late husband just wanted the yard, and was using you to get it. You may not like it, but I will try to be me with you. I still have a lot of questions, but-"

"I really do want to get this gardening done, Lore. We are not going to have time to reveal all of our secrets in one day. It's hot already and it's due to get hotter."

"Go sit on the porch but tell me where you want these?" I instruct her. She shows me where she wants each bush and each flowering bulb. With an unsure look, she tells me she's going inside for a drink. I decline her offer of one and get to work. At top speed, I dig all the holes and fill them with what she requested. I'm finished by the time she has taken three sips of her refreshment and, as dirty as can be, I come to sit next to her on the porch.

She freshened up while she was inside, but she doesn't hesitate to touch me, as filthy as I am. I did get my face dirty, though, so I go to the side of the house and use the spigot to clean up some. When I come back to her side, she puts her drink down and takes my face in her hands.

"You did a wonderful job, 'Mr. Gardener'." I only have time to grimace at her before she kisses me. We remain clenched in a tight embrace, lips locked, breathing hard until a male cough that sounds suspiciously like this lawman I know, can be heard. Kissel and I look over to see Ren at her gate, but looking at the sky.

"Can we help you, Mr. Willock," the woman in my arms asks him politely.

"I've come for Lore, Mrs. Draymot. He owes me a favor from when he was staying in my detention center and it's time I collected."

"I see," is all she says to him. She looks back at me and slowly withdraws from my arms. I can feel she's embarrassed under Ren's scrutiny, but not because of who holds her. I have no idea what the fuck Ren is babbling about, but I decide to go anyway.

"I still need to go over those things about work, Kissel," I remind her. I say this so Ren can hear.

"Why don't you come by tomorrow about this time. I don't really want to go to the yard today. I'm not in the mood for that right now." She grins at me. I nod and go to her gate, leaving with Ren. She waves at me from her porch. I find myself looking back at her until we turn a corner, blocking her from my view. I turn my attention to the lawman, noting we are not heading toward the detention center.

"You mind telling me what this is about, Ren?" I ask, irritated.

"Thought I should get you out of there before you got into trouble."

"I was doing just fine," I insist. Ren looks at me, but keeps up his measured pace.

"And I wanted to make sure you keep it that way for a whole day, Lore Soong." Sometimes, Ren does expressionless better than Data. His eyes are filled with amusement right now, so this is not one of those times. I shake my head at him and chuckle. Hell, he's probably right.

We head to the bar and Ren actually buys me my first drink. We sit at the bar, but Ren leaves after a little while. Kardec and Hausav come in and we take a booth. I feel great, but I don't mention my activities of the morning and afternoon. I'm not sure why. Later in the evening, Ren has returned, but he sits at the bar alone. Lis comes over and takes Kardec and then Hausav back to her room with her. She comes for me much later, but as I rise to follow, a hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"Ladies and whores don't mix, Lore. Think this over." It's Ren's hand and his warning.

I took Ren's advice. I did think it over. Everything I had been told about that late son of a bitch Colex Draymot replayed in my head. The way he treated Kissel, spoke about Kissel but mostly how he had fucked around on her. Kissel and I have only kissed but kissing her - damn, kissing her is incredible. I'd rather kiss Kissel once than fuck Lis a thousand times. I can't fuck Lis. That would make me as bad as that son of a bitch was. I don't want to hurt Kissel like he did. Fuck, this is all so new to me. Actually caring about someone other than me. Can I really do that? I turned to Lis and looked her in the eyes. I had no expression on my face as I spoke to her.

"Sorry, Lis, not anymore." I sat back down at the booth. For the first time since meeting Kissel, I wasn't the person most surprised by something I said. The incredulous looks on Hausav and Kardec's faces were in stark contrast to the expression on Ren's face. He gave me a slight smile, nodded his head at me and went back to the bar. Lis looked like she was struggling to find the right words.

"What do you mean – not anymore. Is it something I did or didn't do?" She leaned down to try to kiss me but I raised my hand, stopping her. "Lore, why don't you want to see me anymore? I don't want to stop-" She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Lis, please." I interrupted her before she could say anything more. To me, fucking Lis was a brief diversion. Get in, get off, get out. Lis was making it sound like it had been more to her. I knew she was losing the best fuck she had ever had but she almost sounded like it meant something. "I can't fuck you anymore - period." I said bye to the guys and then headed over to the bar. I stood next to Ren but didn't look at him.

"You made the right decision, Lore." He said this as he looked down at his drink.

"Thanks for helping me stay out of trouble." Damn, thanking someone - that's something I haven't done much of in my life.

"You don't need to thank me, Lore. I just made a suggestion. You made the decision." He took a gulp of his drink before turning to face me.

"Thanks for your suggestion then. Good night, Ren." I started to walk away but stopped after taking a couple of steps. I slowly turned around, came back beside Ren, looking him right in the eyes. "I'm not Andorian, Ren." I told him.

"I know that, Lore."

"I'm an android." I don't know why I had to tell him that. No, that's not true. I did know why. As hard as it is for me to accept, I respect Ren. It just didn't feel right to not tell him the truth especially after what he's done for me.

"I'm glad you came clean about that, Lore." He nodded his head at me before turning his attention back to his drink. I left the bar and returned to my room. I had done the right thing. Probably for the first time but somehow I knew it wouldn't be the last.

It's been an eventful week, but I've not had the chance to activate my dream program during any of it. I decide with as, I can't fucking believe I'm going to say this, but as happy as I am right now, my dreams should be great.

Okay, I wish I'd never gotten into bed now. My dreams were not great, mostly. I did dream of Kissel. That part was wonderful. We walked, talked and did a shit load of kissing. I think I must have directed the dream from going any further with her, since I want to do the real thing before I dream about it. I also had a dream about my father. He told me it was a shame he couldn't have made two chips. He scolded me for stealing the chip from Data.

The last part of my dream was about Data.

I was angry with him for beaming me into space. I was jealous of him for having all those friends and fitting in on that ship of his. I was angry that our father wanted to fix him and not me.

My dream was of Data, sitting alone in that huge lounge on that ship. He looks out at the stars, but is not stirred by the beauty. He hears a group at another table. Riker is telling a joke about a Ferengi in the gorilla suit, but Data does not grin at the overheard humor. A supernova sexy woman walks in and, being known to him, she waves and smiles, but Data is not aroused by the possibilities.

My brother feels nothing.

As long as I have his chip, he will continue to feel nothing.

I've condemned him to that.

I feel like shit now, but I still want to know what the fuck this thing does to me. I always keep tools with me, so I do some self-tampering. I discover I can turn the chip off and back on again. The first time I do it, I'm worried I won't get it activated again, so turning it off is a little intimidating.

My curiosity wins out and through hours of study and turning the chip off and on, I work out just what this thing is doing to me. It's not doing what it would do to Data, since the old man was right and he and I are different in how our circuits are laid out.

I discover that my ethical program is enhanced, my emotional state balanced and my hatred defused. There's more to it than that, but to explain it here would even bore me. I don't want to kill if it's on. If it's off, I do and I don't want to see Kissel again or even stay on this planet. The feelings of dissatisfaction get stronger the longer the chip is off, so I don't dare leave it off for a prolonged period.

All my research has left me with a dilemma. With the chip, I am normal. I'm fixed. I fit in and am making a home? I know without a doubt that if this chip is taken from me, I'll go back to hating and killing and end up destroyed or taken apart again, most likely by Data's hands. He will gain emotions in time to hate me.

If I keep the chip I can have, or try to have, Kissel. I have a job, friends. I wonder if I will get to where Ren will trust me and I can add him to that short list of friends? I like it here. I'm not sure I want to stay forever, but maybe for a while. I'm happy. I can't believe this. This is so shitty. I'm finally happy for two seconds and I find a conscience, so I realize that I'm happy, but at my only brother's expense.

I have to talk to someone about this. I may lose her in the process, but the logical choice is Kissel. When I show up at her door Sunday, I'm not nearly as sure as I thought I'd be.

It would appear I'm not very good at hiding my emotions. As soon as Kissel opened her door, the smile on her face disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Lore, what's wrong?" She took my hand and pulled me inside. I pulled her close, wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. I needed to hold her. It might be the last time I do. I needed to feel her arms around me. She looked up at me. She looked scared. I knew she wasn't afraid of me, she was afraid of what I might say. I held her for another three minutes before I finally spoke.

"I need to talk to you about something." She took my hand and led me to her couch. I tried to find the words to start but there is no nice way to tell her what I've done. I guess if she kicks me out that would solve one problem. I could find Data, tell him to take me apart and he would get his chip. I sat there resting my elbows on my knees, my face in my hands for almost five minutes. I finally lean back on the couch, turning my head towards her. She reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Take as long as you need, Lore. I'll be right here when you're ready." She tried her best to give me a reassuring smile but I could still see that fear in her eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It's time to get this over with.

"Kissel, I have to tell you something. It's bad." That was an understatement. I'm responsible for hundreds of deaths, including my father's, and stealing this chip meant for Data. If that isn't fucking bad I don't know what is.

"Go on, Lore. I'm listening."

"I've told you about some of my past but I've left some things out. I'm a fucking monster, Kissel, or I was before I got this chip. I was so full of hate and anger. I only cared about me, how things affected me and I didn't care how many people were hurt or killed because of that. This chip, it changed that. It fixed me but it doesn't belong to me. My father made it for Data. I stole it, hurt my father and left him there to die." I pause for a moment to look in Kissel's eyes trying to get a hint of what she's thinking. "I'm responsible for the deaths of the colonists on Omicron Theta. I told the Crystalline Entity where to find them. I was disassembled before it attacked but I was still responsible. Data found me, reassembled me and how do I thank him, I contact that damn Entity again. If Data hadn't stopped me by beaming me into space, I would have been responsible for the deaths of every person on that starship, too. After two years of floating through space, the Pakleds found me. I had been aboard their ship for a little while when my father activated a homing beacon to bring Data to his lab on Terlina III. He didn't know I had been reassembled until I walked through the door. While he was taking a nap, I deactivated Data, traded clothes with him and my father installed the chip in me. After having the chip for a little while I knew something was happening to me but I didn't know what. It wasn't until I discovered I can turn it off and on that I realized that with it on, I'm fixed." Kissel was so quiet and expressionless as I talked. It scared me. I wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling about me.

"There's more, isn't there." I nodded my head and continued.

"I don't know what to do, Kissel. This chip belongs to my brother. He has no emotions without it. Part of me wants to give it back to him. I hate that I've taken away his only chance to have any fucking emotions." I turned to look her in the eyes again and whispered. "But if I give it back to him, I'll be that evil bastard again. I don't want to be like that again."

I take her hand in mine. Don't pull away, don't pull away, don't pull away, I silently beg her. "I've never experienced so many of the things I have here. I have actual friends. People who fucking smile when they see me instead of run or scream." I turn to face her more directly. "I've had sex, but I've never had-" How to explain this? I lift up our hands and give hers a gentle squeeze. "I like this. Without the chip, I would have never given you a second look or I just would have kept going in your office - screaming or no." I feel the shame in that, but I can at least feel.

"I can't fathom that Data has never even experienced this." I give her hand a second squeeze, but she looks so pale. Here it is. I knew it. I will never shake my past and it's ruined what I have with her. She's terrified and wants me to leave, but is desperately thinking of a way to get me out of her house without my killing her. She now knows she harbors a murderer.

"You should contact him, Lore," Kissel says softly. She slowly pulls her hand from mine and I feel frozen inside. It's a good suggestion, though, but...

"He's in Starfleet. He'll race over here on that starship and take me in."

"This is a non-aligned world, Lore. The Federation has no jurisdiction here. Talk to Ren. I'm sure he can help you send your brother a message."

"You hate me, don't you?" I ask.

She finally looks me in the eyes. She looks forlorn. "I didn't know any of this, Lore. It's not easy to accept." She touches the back of my hand with a finger. "I know you've changed a lot since you got here, but some things still have to happen first. It will take some time."

I pout. I don't want it to take time. I want her. "How long do you need? Do you think you can forgive me?" I ask. I want to know now if there's no hope.

"It's not a matter of my forgiving you, Lore. You have to work through this and forgive yourself. Speak with Data. I think he can help you with that. He may be the only one who can. There may be penance. If he asks it, you will have to pay. If you need to talk, I'll be here."

"But no kisses?" I ask, still pouting.

She grins and touches my face. She leans in and kisses me. It's such a sweet kiss, but I somehow know it's the last one I'll get until I talk to Data. She asks if I still want to go to the yard and show her the changes. She says I don't have to if I don't want to. I can't believe her selflessness. I've just confessed to being a fucking demon, but she's putting my needs above hers even now.

We go to the yard. She is astounded at all the things I show her. She threatens to give me a raise and promote me, but I refuse. I want to be a help, not a burden. Maybe that can be part of my penance, I think to myself.

Talking to Ren will involve some admittance of my indiscretions as well. I feel like I have to bare my soul to everyone today.

Data.

I get away from him and I still can't get away from him.

Ren has one of the few comm systems in the area that can be used for interplanetary communication. He needs to go through a few channels before making contact with the Enterprise.

Once the links are all established, Ren leaves me alone to face my past. Data has been told he has a communication. We couldn't use my name so we used a fictitious one that will mean nothing to him, but it will get him to the comm.

I wait, plagued with doubt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The screen change interrupts me.

The same face I see in the mirror is staring back at me. It's almost expressionless, but for a little shock.

"Lore," Data says, stunned. He looks ready to fight, and I can see him punching commands into a console.

"Hello, Data."

"What do you want?" He's glancing between the viewscreen and a panel that I know is on his computer console. I bet he's scanning the area to see if I have a ship nearby.

"I'm far from you, brother. I'm nowhere near striking distance and I don't want to strike. I just want to talk, Data." I can't be insulted that he looks doubtful. I've never just wanted to talk before and Data is not stupid.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, Lore?" He's giving me his full attention now. He must have finished the scans.

"I have a problem - a big problem - and it affects you. I need you to tell me what to do and...I need your forgiveness, Data." I practically whispered those last words although with Data it doesn't make a difference. What's the point of whispering around someone with superior hearing.

"My forgiveness?" Data's expression is now one of great shock. I think I'll be seeing a lot of that expression during this conversation.

"It's the emotion chip, Data. The effect it has on me is different from what it would give you. Damn, this is hard to say. It's changed me, my brother." I paused trying to collect my thoughts. This is even harder than I thought it would be.

"How so?" I can see the mistrust in his eyes. I deserve it but it still hurts.

"Soon after father installed it in me, I could feel something was different about me. It was changing me, Data. I discovered I could turn it off and on so I decided to experiment. I needed to find out what it was doing." I paused again, letting out a sigh. Data just looked at me, puzzled. "When the chip is turned on, it fixes me, Data. It's strengthened my ethical program. It eliminates all of the anger and hatred I felt. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. My life has done a complete turnaround since I came to this planet. I have friends for the first time in my life. This will knock you over, Data, but I'm even building a friendship with the local law enforcement officer. And there's someone else I've met – a woman - a good woman. She's incredible, Data. I still haven't figured out what my feelings for her mean, but I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Data tried to say something but stopped each time. He had an incredulous look on his face. He was trying to process everything I was telling him, trying to reconcile it against the Lore he knew.

"You indicated this affects me, Lore. How so?"

"I'm feeling guilty, Data. This chip fixes me but I've deprived you of your only chance to experience emotions. If you want me to, I'll surrender to you. You can disassemble me and take the chip but you would have to promise me that you will not reactivate me without it."

"Why?" He was still having a hard time believing anything I was saying and I understood why perfectly.

"I don't want to be that evil, lying fiend again, Data. I've done so many terrible things that I now regret. I don't want to be like that ever again."

"I need to think about what you have said, Lore. If I need to speak to you again, how can I contact you?" I wasn't sure if he was asking me that so he could speak to me again or whether he was trying to find out where I am so he could take me into custody. I knew there was only one way I could answer his question. The only way that would show him that I have changed.

"I'm on Alexis IV, Data. Use that information however you wish. I won't be leaving here now that I've told you. I don't want to leave."

He asked me a few questions about what I was doing on Alexis IV. I told him about working at the shipyard, about meeting Kissel. I answered every question he asked me - truthfully. Once the communication ended, I felt relieved. Now I just had to wait. Wait to see what Data would do.

I've been walking Kissel home every night now. She lets me kiss her once before I leave her, but she knows I'm still unresolved and frustrated at Data's silence. I have visited Ren to scan comm traffic for signs that Data's coming to take me in, but nothing so far.

I decided to tell my friends that I'm expecting a visit from my brother, who looks exactly like me. I tell everyone to help my brother if he asks for me or about me. I also emphasize to them to answer his questions truthfully.

Ren and I talk about security for Kissel. If I'm taken in and if Data shuts me down, I want Ren to look after her. I want him to be her close, personal friend in that case. Ren agrees. He doesn't tail me anymore, he walks with me. We talk a lot now. I've even found out a little about my quiet friend. He is also a widower. He lost his wife on another planet and moved here to forget the past and the pain. He doesn't say it that way, but I think I've become fucking intuitive.

Chapter Four

It's been two weeks now and I'm itchy as hell. I got into a fight with Vaasic and hit him. I was holding back so I only broke his jaw, but I got a day in the detention center and a long lecture from Kissel. Vaasic was found to have started the fight and he did, so he was given a day in detention after he was healed by the local doctor. He was given a second day by Kissel - no work and no pay.

He really doesn't like me now, but I think he's finally heard the rumors that Kissel and I have a "thing" so I doubt he's gonna try that number again.

It's Sunday and I'm working in Kissel's garden with her. She even bought me a fucking gardening hat as a joke. I wear it just to make her smile. She knows how edgy and jumpy I've been lately so she's been trying to do what she can to distract me. I wish sex was one of them but that may never happen now.

Oh, well.

"Have dinner with me tonight, Lore," Kissel says brushing a lock of hair away as she also wipes the sweat from her brow. She is so beautiful when she sweats. Oh, I forgot, women don't sweat - they perspire or glisten. I love that one - glisten. My Kissel sweats, but it in no way detracts from her appeal. I reach over and wipe her brow. My hands are pretty dirty so I just leave a streak. I grin at her and she laughs. She moves to kiss me.

"Lore." It's Ren's voice.

"Not now, Ren, We're very busy," I tell him without looking away from the woman I want to kiss. But she does look over and her face shows astonishment.

I look over too. Data stands next to Ren. He's brought his friends, the blind guy and the Betazoid. Troi is still a mighty fine looking woman, even with the confused and stunned look on her face.

I get to my feet and offer a hand to Kissel. "Hi, Data, Counselor Troi. Commander La Forge – I see you've been promoted. Congratulations. I'd like you all to meet a friend of mine, Kissel Draymot. Kissel, this is my baby brother, Data and his friends from his ship."

I want to laugh at the absurd expressions on these three faces as they each exchange a handshake with Kissel.

"What were you doing?" Data asks, openly curious. That's my brother.

"We were weeding. Kissel here is trying to turn me into a weekend gardener." I tap my hat and look at her. Kissel looks uncertain.

"I'm going to the bar, if you need me, Lore." This comes from Ren who nods at both of the women, eyes Data and walks away. Exchanging an uncertain look with me, Kissel steps from my side over to Troi and La Forge.

"You two are human, correct?" she asks them. When La Forge nods, Kissel indicates her home. "Why don't we go inside and get out of the sun. I'm sure Lore and Data have a lot they want to talk about." Troi and La Forge exchange looks with Data who nodded. "Do you want me to bring you a towel to clean up with, Lore?" Kissel offers.

My hands are filthy. I look over at this thoughtful woman and smile at her. "I'll use the spigot on the side of the house. Thanks, Kissel." I watch as she leads the two Starfleet officers inside. I head towards the side of the house to wash up. Data follows.

"I've been going crazy waiting for you to answer me or get here. What took you so long, Data?" I feel a little jittery, but at least the waiting is over.

"It was necessary to obtain permission for possibly an extended leave and to coordinate leave with Geordi and the counselor." Data sounds just as blank as ever. That sound is troubling to me now. I grimace at him, involuntarily.

"Your friend, La Forge, I can understand, but why did you bring Troi?"

"She can sense your emotions. She cannot read your thoughts, but she was able to detect that some of what you claim is true."

Data doesn't sound thrilled to admit this. I look over at him as I shake the water from my hands. I'd washed the dirt from them already. "What did she sense?"

"That you do have feelings for the woman," Data answers, succinctly.

I study his face for a moment. "Why don't we take a walk? You can pick the direction so you know I'm not leading you into a trap."

Data looks almost angry, he's so mistrustful. I can't blame him, but somehow I do. I want him to see it. Can't he see I've changed? Or have I fooled him too many times already?

Data starts walking in the direction they came from. I look back at Kissel's house and see her looking out a window at me. She mouths the words "good luck" to me. I smile, nod and wave to her. Data sees this and looks back towards the house. Kissel stands at the window for ten more seconds before turning away. I can tell Data is not quite sure what to make of Kissel. We walk the first ten meters in silence before I finally speak.

"I'm glad you came, Data. I really do want to make things right with you." I look at Data but I just can't read him at all. I hate that. His expressions are a constant reminder of what I've stolen from him.

"I had to come, Lore. It is the only way to discern whether you were truthful or not. I am very skeptical of your claim that you have changed."

"I understand, Data. I've done horrible things to you in the past. If you felt any other way, I would think you were malfunctioning." I really do understand his skepticism. Hell, I would be skeptical too. I just hope he'll keep an open mind.

"How long have you been on Alexis IV?"

"Almost four months." I think I know what his next question will be so I keep talking. "I got the Pakleds to come here after leaving Terlina III and then I ditched them. I chose this planet because the planetary database they had said there was a shipyard. My plan was to get a job, steal the parts I needed to build a ship and then disappear. The furthest I got into the plan was noticing a place that would be good to hide the parts. At the time, I already knew I was changing. I didn't understand why though." I paused here to see if Data was going to ask another question but he just told me to continue. "I got here on a weekend and hung out at a bar trying to find out what I could about the shipyard and its owner. Then, first thing Monday morning, I went down there to get a job." I told Data about my life here and I didn't leave anything out. I told him about the times I spent in the detention cell and I told him about Kissel. I made sure to tell him that I had told her about my past. I was just about to tell him about my friends when we heard a voice calling to me. What timing - it was Kardec and Hausav.

"Hey, buddy, your brother did come. Damn, you weren't kidding when you said you were identical. Aren't ya gonna introduce us?" Kardec was studying Data as Hausav talked.

"I would if you'd shut up for a second." They both laughed at this and then I made the introductions.

"You are Lore's friends?" Data asks.

"Hell ya. He's a good guy," Kardec grinned.

Data asked if he could speak to them for a few minutes alone. I nod my head and walk over to a bench that's nearby. Data knows I'll be able to hear everything they say. I think that's what he wants. Ask the guys about me to get their honest opinions and then gauge my reaction to their answers.

"Lore said you're with Starfleet, the second officer on the flagship?" Hausav asked, unsure of his memory.

"That is correct. How long have you known my brother?" Data asked.

"We met him his first day on the job and we've been friends ever since," Hausav told him. They answered all of Data's questions. Sometimes I'm surprised by what they say but not because it's bad. They talked about me in terms that were better than I expected. But it was the last thing Kardec said to Data that shocked the hell out of me.

"Lore told us quite a bit about you. He had quite the look of pride in his eyes as he did. We're glad you came, Data." He then turned and called over to me. "We going to see you at the bar later?" I was still in a bit of a fog over his last comment. All I could do was shrug. As they were leaving, Data walked over to the bench and sat down next to me. He looked just as shocked as I did.

"They seem to like you, brother."

I look at Data, uncertain. He hasn't called me brother like that in years. "Yeah, it shocks the hell out of me too, sometimes." I laugh. "Especially with Ren. Hell, when I first got here, he tailed me around everywhere. He was sure he'd catch me in something. He was thrilled when I got carried away with Kissel in her office and she called him to get me."

"I do not understand why you did not escape. It is not in your nature to allow capture."

I just look at Data for a moment. "I'm not sure I can explain it to you, Data. You don't have the emotional context to understand it, I think. I didn't understand it for a long time either."

"You are wrong, Lore. I may lack the ability to feel emotions, but I do understand many of them. I still do not understand many of the ones I have seen from you - hatred, jealousy. I do understand friendship, love, grief-"

"Grief. Father?" I ask. Data nods.

"Yes, and Lal." I don't know that name and Data explains. He tells me about a semi-stable positronic matrix he created for his daughter. He tells me how she was almost taken away from him and, in the threat of being lost to him, how she showed signs of emotional awareness. "She was afraid to be taken from me."

I'm stunned and sad for him. Data takes me right back to why I stayed in the detention center, so I try to explain what I am still working out myself.

"You are in love with Mrs. Draymot. Love is a very strong motivator. I have witnessed its influence on many of my shipmates." He says this, but he still doesn't bring it home. I have to digest what he's said to me. Data's right, I suppose. Damn, me? In love?

"But you've never experienced it for yourself, Data. Don't you want to?"

Data looks at me and I can see odd flickers in his eyes. "I do not wish to experience the other emotions I have seen from you, Lore. Hatred, jealousy-"

I think back to Omicron Theta. "You don't understand. He decided I was defective so he built you. The colonists hated and feared me. I didn't mean to hurt them, but..." I feel my mouth twist with remembered rage. "You were perfect, he told me. His wife - damn, did she ever hate me - took you on a tour of the facility and they all marveled at you. The kids flocked to you. And just over your shoulder, they stared at me and say Soong finally got it right." I looked at my brother to see his brows furrowed. "You don't remember any of it, do you? I know they wiped your memories, you told me, but do you remember any of it?"

Data shook his head. "We were active at the same time?" he asks. I nod. "For how long?"

"A few weeks. You're right, I was intensely jealous of you. I watched them construct you, activate you, test you, and show you off. From the moment he decided to build you, father had no time for me anymore. He was obsessed with you. I heard you called the perfect android and the perfect son." My core burns with the pain of these memories. "I wish they'd wiped that time from me too." I look at him. "I hated you. Did you know you were the reason I was taken apart?" I ask him, trying to wipe the expression of loathing from my face. He shakes his head, looking stunned again.

"She was showing you off and I came back to the lab - the one where you found me. He was there, looking over everything. He was monitoring you constantly, looking over every algorithm, every command your systems gave your sub-processor, every sub-routine accessed. I couldn't take it anymore. I told him I was tired of hearing how perfect you were. I tried to get him to tell me what was next. I wanted him to say he was going to help me now, but he was too blinded by his success. I lost it, Data. I told him I was going to rip you apart. I never made it to the door."

"Do you believe he would have attempted to fix you, had you not been deactivated?"

"I don't know, Data. He's dead now so I guess I'll never know."

"Your attack hastened his death." Data says this plainly, with no malice, but it hurts. I remember the rage. I also remember the chip's affects, trying it would seem, to burn out my rage. At the time, it only succeeded in intensifying it.

"I know, my brother," I whisper. I look over at him, sideways. "Have you decided what to do?"

He looks confused for a moment before realizing what I'm asking. "Regarding the chip?" I nod. "It may be best to have Counselor Troi monitor you without the chip's effects and compare them to what she is able to sense from you with it."

I grin. The sneaky bastard. I knew there had to be a reason he brought the woman with him. La Forge was obvious, but her, I wasn't sure about. "She can read you, Data?" My brother looks almost pained as he shakes his head.

"No, Lore. There is nothing to read from me." This hits me, hard. I turn away.

"Take it, Data. I assume you brought everything you need to remove the chip and dismantle me. Take the chip. Just give me the chance to say good-bye. I won't run, Data. I swear on her head, I won't."

"I have not decided what to do about the chip, as yet, my brother."

We sat quietly on the bench for a couple of minutes. I hope he doesn't take too long to decide. If he decides to dismantle me I'd prefer it happen sooner rather than later, for Kissel's sake. I know this has been hard on her but she tries not to show it. She wants to be strong for me and there have been times over the past few weeks when I really needed her strength.

"So, Data, what do you want to do now? Do you want to keep walking or go back to Kissel's?" We haven't really been gone that long but I know Data has a lot to process. Data was about to respond when another voice enters the conversation, startling us both.

"Lore, why don't you head over to the bar. I'd like to talk with your brother, if it's okay with you, Commander."

"Yes, Mr. Willock, it is okay with me," Data nodded. I had no idea what Ren was up to which must have been obvious by my expression because he just stood there with a slight grin on his face.

"Call me Ren, Commander. Now go on, Lore. I'll bring your brother to the bar when we've finished our chat." I looked over to Data. He nodded at me so I stood up and started walking to the bar. I could hear Ren engaging Data in some general small talk. I think he wanted to make sure I was out of listening range before he got serious.

I'd been at the bar for fifty-two minutes when Ren walked in with Data. The shocked look on people's faces when they saw Data almost made me laugh until I spotted Lis. Her expression was more like a lioness on the prowl. She started to make a move towards Data but I stepped in front of her.

"My brother is off limits, Lis. Leave him alone." She looked at me with more than a hint of anger in her eyes before turning away. I'm going to have to keep my eye on her. She doesn't give up that easily. Ren and Data were now standing in front of me at the bar.

"Well, I gotta go now. Enjoy yourselves but don't get into any trouble."

"Thank you, Ren, for speaking with me. I found our talk to be very informative." Ren nodded his head at Data before turning to leave.

I was curious about what they had talked about but was hesitant to ask Data. If Ren had wanted me to hear, he wouldn't have waited until I was out of earshot to start talking. I had to respect his privacy.

I introduced Data to Chaz and got us a couple of drinks. I was hoping Data and I could sit in a booth but they were all taken. Well, that is until Chaz yelled at one of the regulars to haul his ass out of a booth so Data and I could have it. I thanked Chaz before Data and I went to sit down.

"Ren told me he knows you better than anyone else here. Do you agree with that assessment, brother?" I think the fact I have a friend in law enforcement really surprises Data. I can understand his surprise perfectly. It still surprises me at times. I think about his question for a few seconds before responding.

"Yeah, I would have to agree. When he first started tailing me, it was like a game but then we started talking. He would still tail me but sometimes he would come out from his hiding place and other times I would call him out. After a while he quit hiding and just walked with me. We talked quite a bit then. We talked a lot, too, when I was in the detention cell. Kissel was going to fire me because of what I did but Ren convinced her to give me a second chance." I replay the memory of Kissel telling me this and smile. "I owe him, Data, big time."

We had been talking for almost an hour when Lis finally made her move. She strutted over to the booth, smiling at Data as she licked her lips.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Lore?" She said this without taking her eyes off Data. She slid next to Data in the booth and I could tell from the position of her body, and from Data suddenly tensing up, that she had her hand on his thigh.

"I told you to leave him alone."

"I just want to meet your sexy brother. I'm being good." I knew what the smirk on her face meant and could feel my anger building.

"Okay, I'll introduce you. Lis, this is my brother, Data. Data, this is the bar whore, Lis." Lis glared at me, threw what was left of my drink in my face and stomped away. Data looked at me confused. I dried my face with a napkin before explaining. "I know that 'introduction' seemed harsh but I don't want her bothering you. I used her services a few times until I started seeing Kissel. Lis wasn't happy when I stopped. When she heard about you, she started telling everyone that, if you showed up, she was going to get you into her bed one way or another. She's definitely not your type, Data, and I don't want her hassling you."

"Although I do not know what my type is, I do agree Lis is definitely not." I was relieved that Data understood my motives regarding Lis.

"Come on, Data. Let's head back to Kissel's. We've been gone for quite a while. I don't want your friends to think I've done something to you."

"Agreed," my talkative brother says. I wonder if he'll talk more with the chip. Too bad I'll never know. Too bad we'll never get the chance to actually be brothers. I find myself staring at Data as we walk. Even my unemotional twin becomes uncomfortable under my scrutiny. He stops walking and stares back at me, questioningly.

"Sorry," I tell him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Data asks.

"You and I. It sucks that it was never different between us. It's too late for our father. I can't get his forgiveness, but you. Five months ago, I still wanted to rip you apart. I don't know. I guess I'm thinking out loud."

Data began walking again, but looking thoughtful. He's changed too. It sure seems like he does have emotions. Reserved and under fierce control emotions, but - maybe I'll ask that counselor of his.

We get back to Kissel's house to find Data's shipmates coming out to look for him. Kissel is trying to convince them all is fine. Our approach adds to her argument. Data tells all of us to come inside. I get the feeling he's made his decision. Kissel seems to feel it too, since she comes to me and takes my hand, linking her fingers with mine. Once we're inside I put my arm around her and I sit with her, holding her. She sneaks a kiss as Data asks his friends to also sit.

"I do believe you, Lore. I find it startling, but you have changed and very much for the better. To deactivate you now would be akin to murder. That I cannot do. I wish you to keep the chip father designed."

Both La Forge and I are on our feet. "Data." This comes from the human. "Are you sure about this? If you let Lore keep the chip - you've wanted emotions for so long, isn't this giving up on that dream?" He's a good friend to my brother.

Kissel is trying to get me to sit back down, but I gently push her off me. "I have to agree, brother. I can't take this from you any more, Data. Deactivate me. It's the right thing to do. We're androids, it's not murder."

"I disagree, brother. I cannot take from you that which has finally given you the ability to live a meaningful and productive life."

Kissel stands and goes over to hug my brother. Data looks uncertain, but gives a little smile. But that is not enough. He needs to feel it.

"You're wrong, Data. You don't even know what you're giving up." I sigh.

"Maybe you should show him." This is the first thing I've heard from Troi. She looks at me with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"I can't just give him the chip, Counselor. If I deactivate it, I revert to my former self and want to kill most and maim the rest."

"I could take the chip from you and install it in Data," La Forge suggests.

"No, I will not take the chip from Lore," Data states firmly.

"Can you make a second chip?"

We all turn to look at the woman I think I'm in love with. She looks nervous from being stared at by all of us until I exchange glances with Data and La Forge.

"I don't see why not. We brought everything we need in the runabout," Geordi states, grinning at Data.

"If my brother agrees, we will try the lady's suggestion."

Kissel hugs me with excitement. I can't help but grin.

"Do you want to start right away?" Data and I look at each other pondering La Forge's question but it was Kissel who responded first.

"Start tomorrow. It's been a long day and you've traveled quite a distance to get here." Kissel looked from La Forge to Data, giving them a gentle smile. "You and Lore don't need to rest but your friends do. Stay and have dinner with us and start fresh in the morning." That's my Kissel – the voice of reason. She was right. If we had started now, we would've worked late into the night. La Forge and the counselor need to rest. It's been a pretty stressful day for them, too.

The evening went pretty well. Kissel replicated some of the dishes she served for dinner but I picked all the vegetables from the back garden. Shit, I really seem to be good at gardening. Bigger shock, I actually enjoy working in the fucking garden. Dinner was great. Well, the food was great. Watching Data brought back the guilt but it also made me more fucking determined than before to help duplicate our father's chip. One day very soon, I want to sit down for dinner with my brother, I want him to be able to enjoy the food and, even more, enjoy the company. His friends seemed to enjoy themselves. They are still uncomfortable being around me but, by the end of the evening, it had improved. I could tell that the counselor was monitoring my emotions the whole time. Hell, I didn't expect them to accept me with open arms. I know it will take time. I have to prove myself.

So when we finished dinner, Kissel suggested we sit outside on the patio since it was a gorgeous evening. Data, La Forge and I discussed what we needed to do first in the morning. Counselor Troi and Kissel seem to have struck up a friendship. I would get a little distracted when they would start to laugh about something. Damn, Kissel looks so beautiful when she smiles.

They stayed another hour before the day started to catch up with La Forge and Counselor Troi.

"You're sure you won't have any problems getting back to the runabout? I could walk with you if you want. The place where I'm living is in the same direction you're heading." It was a little past dusk and I didn't want them to get lost.

"Lore, I was hoping you could stay longer to help me clean up."

"We can find our way. Please stay and help Mrs. Draymot. Thank you for your offer though, brother. And Mrs. Draymot, thank you very much for your hospitality today."

After my brother and his friends had walked out of sight, Kissel took my hand and led me inside. As soon as the door closed, she threw her arms around my neck, pulled me closer and kissed me. Damn, what a kiss. Her lips were pressed firmly against mine, her tongue exploring my mouth. It was a hell of a hot kiss. I was the one left panting this time.

"Should we start cleaning up?" Kissel's response was a devilish grin.

"It can wait." She pulled me back into another kiss. I sure and hell wasn't going to stop her. "I want you to spend the night with me, Lore." She took my hand and led me to her bedroom. I can't believe how nervous I am. I've had sex plenty of times but I've never made love before. I don't want to disappoint her.

"I hope you feel that way after this, Kissel. I have as much experience with this as I did with kissing gently. You may want to think this over," I admit. Data's right, I'm in love with her and I don't want to ruin it a day before I may not be anymore. If we can't duplicate the chip, and I can't get Data to take it, I'm going to tell La Forge to. He has no love for me, so I don't believe he'll argue about it.

"Then maybe I'll take the lead again. You just lay back," she'd gotten me to the bed at this point. "And let me love you."

I freeze. I can't believe she just said that. Does she mean have sex with me or that she actually loves me? Oh, fuck. Is that possible? Me? I must look like a frightened and confused rabbit because she pushes me to sit on the bed and climbs in my lap, straddling me.

"Yes. I love you. I know you've done awful things in the past, but I also know you are not the same person." She caresses my face tenderly. God, I can't believe this. I don't deserve her.

"Teach me how to make love to you, Kissel. I want to, but-"

She smiles and pushes my back down on the bed. "I'll teach you, Lore. I'm going to teach you a lot of things and then you can teach me some of the ways you like."

I open my mouth to caution her against that, but she takes me in a deep kiss. I'll warn her later. She sits up to begin unbuttoning my shirt. It's got to be safe to unbutton hers, so I ask and she nods, grinning. I feel like a buffoon, but not because of her.

I think that for all the planets where humanoid females reside, they make bras the same. They make them in two varieties too, utilitarian and sexy. My Kissel has on one of the latter and my erection is more than ready to go at the sight of it and the full set of breasts it holds. Being a nice guy is hard. Using the "nice" words does not come naturally for me, but using the crude words to describe my Kissel rubs me the wrong way.

My Kissel, however, is not rubbing me the wrong way. Oh god, is she ever rubbing. We both hear fabric tear and we look down to see I have torn through these formerly tight pants.

"Are you aroused, Lore?" she asks, barely stifling her giggles. I sigh and grab her face. I am losing control, but seeing her green eyes grow slightly fearful, I take a deep breath and pull her lips gently to mine.

Gently, gently, gently, I keep thinking. She helps me off with my ruined pants and I am exasperatingly careful in removing the rest of her garments.

I do lose control of my mouth at this point. "Fuck, you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen." I grab my mouth and cover it as soon as the words are out. Kissel just grins. I now notice how she is reacting to seeing me nude for the first time. She's looking me over with - now you're going to think I'm really bragging here but I swear her expression reflected awe.

I am one hell of an impressive example of manhood. No organic male can do half of the things I can do in or out of bed and Kissel doesn't even know this yet. Not bad that I've already impressed her. She now looks a little uncomfortable. I hope I haven't scared her. I wonder if I should assure her it will fit.

She looks at me and turns more pink than normal. "I'm actually not good at the dominant role in this, Lore. I've only had one - just my late husband."

"I don't want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable. Tell me what will make you happy. If you want me to take the lead, I can try." I'm pretty damn sure I'll still need direction so I don't push her too hard, though. She seems to realize this and moves to lie beside me. We both turn, facing each other, on our sides. She puts her arms around me and I follow her lead. She kisses me tenderly and I still like it. She moves her body tighter against mine and I can't refrain from rubbing my swollen – ah penis? Yeah, I guess that's not too crude - against her.

Kissel reaches between us and strokes my shaft delicately. By the gods of Risa, that feels so good. I move a hand down her silky body and emulate her touch on her clit. I get a startled look from her at first and I almost panic but then...

My Kissel moans.

I made her moan with pleasure. I can't believe how this simple sound excites me. Her sweet mouth opens to me and I plunder her, doing my best to hold back. Her tongue caresses mine as her hands roam over my sex. I take her leg and lift it over one of mine, opening her for greater access to my fingers. When she moans again, I feel the need to fu- get inside her. I move my fingers lower and slide them in. My body almost convulses in a thrust. My fingers go deeper inside her, but my jealous member wants to be there. My whole body thrusts, but it's still just my fingers within her.

"I'm ready if you are," she whispers.

"I am so fucking ready," I moan. My understanding Kissel just smiles at me. "Ah, what position do you want to do this in?" I ask, trying to go past my latest outburst.

"Mmm, I guess, do you think you can manage on top or should I?" she asks. I'm shaking my head as the word 'you' comes out of her mouth so she gives me a sheepish grin and moves over me as I roll to my back.

So I don't impale her, I close my eyes and just hold her hips to help her balance. She rises to take me. As my tip comes in contact with her, I fight the urge to plunge into her. The wait is worth it. She lowers her body down, encasing me in hers, at an excruciatingly slow pace. I come close to blowing, I mean coming, right there. She then lowers her upper body to reclaim me in a kiss.

Damn, this is not like fucking.

I run my hand over her soft back, urging her to release and then retake my penis within her. We kiss, tongues exploring each other. Her full breasts press against me and I can feel her nipples, so I reach up to roll one between my fingers. I'm still thinking, on a level, about how I have to be gentle, so I don't pinch her. She's moaning harder now. I don't believe for one minute that a human male could have survived after this much pleasure. Thoughts and feelings for this woman fill me to my core as my body fills hers.

Her rocking tempo quickens. Her kisses grow more insistent and she is now panting, not just moaning. She breaks our kiss as her rhythm breaks. She cries out, but does not stop. The almost teasing contractions of her vaginal muscles take me to the edge and push this android over. I push a little harder into her twice- no, three times, but she doesn't resist me. I explode inside, crying out a string of absurd obscenities. I don't think any of what I said made sense.

She is aglow with a sheen of sweat all over her sexy body as she stares down at me. She grins like a Cheshire cat.

She lies down on my chest, just under my chin. She sighs with contentment.

"I'm sorry about all those words. I-"

"There were some very nice ones in there, so I think I can overlook it," she whispers.

I replay my memory record for that time period and I'll be damned, she's right. I said a lot of things but one of them was "Oh my god, I so fucking love you, I can't fucking believe it, Kissel..." along with a rather vulgar description of what she was causing to happen to me and how attractive I found her body. Damn, this woman is amazing. She accepts me for who I am – warts and all. Fuck, I should've told her I love her when she said it to me. She doesn't seem to care about all the obscenities that came with it but I do.

I have my arms around her. She's still lying on top of me. My hand is gently caressing her back. Hell, I'm getting a little better with the gentle part, at least. I leaned forward a little to kiss her forehead. She turns her head slightly to look at me. I can't believe how fucking beautiful she looks right now. She's always beautiful to me but right now, the look on her face - I'm protecting this memory. I don't ever want to lose the memory of how she looks right now. If I am shut down, I want the last thing I see to be this memory of Kissel and the way she looks now.

"I love you, Kissel." I just had to say it again, without the fucking this and fucking that included. I had to say the words, gently.

"I love you too, Lore." The look in her eyes is unbelievable. I always thought that human expression about eyes being the windows to the soul was a bunch of bullshit but now, the way she is looking at me. I swear I can see to the very depths of her soul as I look in those incredible green eyes of hers. I lean forward to kiss her. It starts as a soft, gentle kiss. I'm getting really good with the gentle kisses now. One gentle kiss leads to another, which leads to a more passionate kiss and – well, let's just say that by the time Kissel fell asleep in my arms, I was getting better at making love too.

I hate to wake Kissel but I have to meet Data and La Forge soon. I replicated a new pair of pants and a shirt. I'm not going to give them any hint that I stayed at Kissel's last night. La Forge may not like me but, if he knew how strong Kissel's feelings are for me, he might have second thoughts about taking the chip for Data, if we can't duplicate it. I walked Kissel to the shipyard and then made my way to the runabout. Well, that's not exactly true. I walked her to her office, closed the door and kissed her as if it were the last kiss we would share. I know she's scared about this. Damn, so am I. I don't want to leave her, ever, but if we can't make another chip, I'll have to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise. Sometimes I can't believe this is actually my life.

As I was making my way to the runabout, I ran into Counselor Troi. She's going to the shipyard today. Kissel invited her for a tour and lunch so she wouldn't be bored while we're working on the chip.

"Good morning, Counselor." I'm sure she could sense the mixture of emotions coming from me. I was feeling so many things - love for Kissel, happiness from being with her and the fear. Yes, I'm will admit I'm fucking scared it will all end today if we can't duplicate the chip. Troi looks at me almost sympathetically.

"Good morning, Lore." She stopped and looked at me for a few seconds as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should. "Good luck with your work. I'm surprised to hear myself saying this but I hope you won't have to be shut down." I was surprised to hear her say that too.

"So do I." I couldn't think of anything more to say so I just made sure she knew how to find the shipyard before I continued on.

When I arrived at the runabout, Data and La Forge had everything set up and ready to go. The first thing we did was run a number of scans trying to get all the information about the chip that we could to map out the circuitry.

With me hooked up to the computer, Data performs a psych test on me. He even has pictures of him, Wesley Crusher and Kissel in there. He made note of my feelings of guilt when the images of our father flashed by.

My brother is a sneaky bastard. Maybe there actually is a little of me in him or would that be some of our father in both of us? Some of the things dear old dad used to pull over our mother's eyes... I wonder whatever happened to her? If I live through this, I'll have to ask Data if he knows.

The information we've been able to gather is just not enough. They need to take the chip out and run more tests. Data also thinks a test run with me in full diagnostic mode would reveal the answers to questions they have not been able to retrieve otherwise.

Data takes me over to an examination table and carefully straps me in at the waist. He doesn't secure my arms or legs, he just wants to make sure I don't roll or fall off the table. I guess he can see I'm nervous.

"This should not take more than four hours, brother. This test is very thorough, as you know. It will give us the answers we need." Data is speaking quietly and reassuringly. I've never seen him look like this before. He's very sensitive, my younger brother.

He plans to run the test with it in me, first. Then they'll run the other where they turn me off and test the chip. The first one will take four hours. The second, it could be hours, it could be days. When it was time to start the second test, and just before Data moved to hit my off switch, I stay his hand, looking at him with more seriousness than I've expressed in my life.

"I've made out papers. I gave them to Ren. If Kissel needs anything, Data...she's not in the best financial shape right now, if you can help her-." I can't ask him to take care of her, since he barely knows her, but I can't just let her-

"My brother, I will reactivate you once the test is completed. Whatever arrangements you wish to make for the young woman, you will be able to attend to yourself. I give you my word, brother, you will be reactivated."

"But if something happens-"

"Nothing should. However, if there is a problem, I do have substantial savings that I have no use for. I will see to Mrs. Draymot's needs on your behalf."

I ask him to turn me off before I show him how much what he just said means to me. How can it be true that he has no emotions? Data seems so-

I found out that it took them almost two days, but the news is bad. I've had the chip too long and since it wasn't meant for me, just it being in me, hooked up and running, I've corrupted the data stored in some of the files.

Once I'm told this, I'm devastated. I've totally fucked it up now. Even if Data wanted to, it may be dangerous for him to take the chip from me now. Most of the chip is fine, but since it doesn't do for me what it would do for Data, they are not really sure just what is fucked up on it. It could be something easily bypassed, but the only way we can think of to test this is to give the chip to Data for a trial run.

Geordi doesn't like this idea. I'm not wild about it, but I know how many safeguards our father built into us, so I'm not as worried, and Data is the one of us who's not broken.

Data is on the fence. Since it may not be possible to accurately map out the chip, and it does work for me, he's content to just leave things as they are and wish me a happy life.

"No," I tell him. "There has to be a way to get this to work, Data, I can't just let you give up on this. I'm not that person anymore and I-"

"Wait," Geordi interrupts. "What if we go back a step? This may be a long shot, but what if we hook Lore back up and run the gambit of emotions. Simulate each one and see what the chip does. If we compare the responses to his memory records from before the chip, we may be able to work out the discrepancies we're looking for."

I shrug at Data and he nods at me. I'm hooked up again and on, but they artificially trigger the emotions in me. This again takes some time. After it's done, Geordi, Data and I pull up all my memories for the months after I'm rescued by the Pakleds. I had a more emotional time with them than I did floating in space. I've already told them about how I discovered the chip kick starts my ethical program. In the comparison, we saw how I did seem to be stuck in angry all the time. The chip had counteracted that by almost rewriting the subroutines dealing with anger. The major errors are there. With this information, Geordi is positive he can correct the errors on the new chip for Data. Everything else should be accurate. Data argues that he does not see a need for anger, but as I open my mouth to argue, Geordi beats me to it.

"Data, there are times when anger can be a great motivator to do good things. You need to have them all, my friend. You know I'd never lie to you about something like this. Trust me, you'll want that one too."

With all the pieces to the puzzle in place, the chip can be made. It's been almost three days since any of us have been outside of this shuttle, so I ask them if we can take a little time off and visit with the counselor and Kissel. At the thought of another home cooked meal, Geordi jumps at the idea. Seemingly to please his friend, Data also agrees. I really have to pull the engineer aside and ask him about my unemotional brother. He sure doesn't seem blank to me.

I contacted Kissel to let her know we were coming. It was hard to walk to her place though. I wanted to run. Three days doesn't sound like a long time and I was shut down for a lot of it but I still missed her. When the house was in sight, I could see Kissel standing at the window looking out. As soon as she saw us she disappeared from sight but, a few seconds later, she was out the door and waiting for us at her gate. A moment later, I could see Counselor Troi standing just outside the door as well. She had stayed at Kissel's the last couple of nights so she wouldn't disturb our work.

When we were a couple of meters from the gate, Geordi called out to them. "Good news. We're going to be able to duplicate the chip."

"That's wonderful!" Kissel looked so relieved to hear that. We came into the yard and I had just closed the gate when Kissel threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I heard the counselor call Data and Geordi into the house. It was five minutes and twenty-three seconds later when we joined them. Damn, I missed her kiss.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I just need to get a few things from the garden. Data, would you help me, please?" Data looked surprised by Kissel's request but agreed. I had told Kissel about wanting to speak to Geordi and Deanna about Data. Once they were outside, I took the opportunity to talk to Data's friends.

Dinner was great but after dinner was even better. Deanna had made sure we knew she was going to go back to the runabout. It was 2516 when Kissel and I said goodnight to Data, Geordi and the counselor. As soon as the door closed, I scooped Kissel up in my arms and carried her towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She had a puzzled expression on her face and now I felt unsure of my actions. I just sort of stammered a few incoherent words before I could finally speak.

"I missed you. I want to make love with you." I managed to say.

"I missed you, Lore, and I want to make love, too. Why are you carrying me?" I let out a quiet sigh of relief when she asks this.

"You've never been carried to the bedroom before?" She shook her head. "Humans consider it to be romantic. I'll put you down if you want." Kissel smiled.

"Don't put me down. I understand now. Is this one of the things you like to do?"

"Only with you, Kissel." I kissed her the rest of the way to the bedroom. Once we were next to the bed, I gently laid her out on it and moved next to her. I reclaimed her lips as my hands slowly moved over her body, undressing her. I gently caressed each newly exposed area before moving on. Once she was nude, I broke our kiss and quickly undressed before moving back beside her.

We made love for hours. I have always enjoyed sex but making love with Kissel is so much better. The feel of her body pressed against mine, the gentleness of her touch, even just watching her sleep. She looks like such an angel when she's asleep in my arms.

I walked Kissel to the shipyard again before meeting up with Data and Geordi. I told her about the talk I had with Geordi and the counselor while Kissel and Data were collecting the bounty from the garden.

"So they agreed with you. Did they think it is emotional awareness or a learned response?"

"They're not sure. Counselor Troi said there have been a few times when she thought she could feel something from Data but she wasn't sure if they were emotions or whether she had misread him."

"His expressions and reactions to things, like me asking for his help in the garden, sure seem to indicate emotion, even if it is a very little bit."

We continued talking until we reached the shipyard. When Kissel said I didn't need to walk her to her office I thought I wasn't going to get a parting kiss. I was wrong. She kissed me at the gates, not caring who saw. I thought about that kiss a lot as I walked to the runabout.

We worked non-stop for a number of hours on the chip. We took a break so Geordi could have something to eat and rest a little. While Geordi napped, Data and I talked. I wish it hadn't taken this long for me to discover what a great brother I have.

When the chip was complete, we ran a number of tests to make sure it was compatible with Data. Once we were convinced, it was time for the moment of truth, Data sat down so Geordi could install it. I haven't been this nervous in days. That sounds so fucking stupid but I've had a lot of very nerve-wracking things happening lately. Damn, I hope this works.

After Geordi made the connections and closed the connection port, he nodded at me to reactivate Data. I take a deep breath, nod and reach behind my brother for his switch. Data's eyes pop open and he sits up. His eyes indicate he's processing, but his expression is one of confusion and alarm.

"Have you run a self diagnostic? Run one, Data. We'll pull out the chip if you're having errors." I urge him.

"One damn moment, brother," Data grumbles. Geordi and I exchange stunned looks.

"I think it's working," Geordi observes, with a chuckle.

"Yes, it is," Data tells us before lapsing into silence as he runs the diagnostic. We wait, holding our breath. Data gets out of the chair after a few minutes and looks at both of us. He looks away from me and turns to fully face Geordi. He grabs the engineer and embraces him in what would best be called a bear hug. "I love you, my friend." Data pulls back and looks at him. "I did not know that before, but I do now. You have always been there for me. You are my best friend, Geordi."

Geordi looks overwhelmed. He tries to open his mouth to speak three times, but nothing comes out. Finally he chokes out, "You've always been there for me too, Data. You're my best friend and always have been." Geordi squeezes Data's shoulder and grins at him, with the discomfort that most human males have around strong emotional situations with others. I can see Geordi's trying very hard to talk himself out of reacting this way, to his credit, but it's just too ingrained. Males don't cry or tell their friends, male or female, that they love them. It's just not masculine.

Data now turns to me. A variety of emotions play across his face - anger, mistrust, uncertainty, doubt and finally resignation. He moves to stand before me a full thirty-six seconds before reaching a decision. He reaches out for my hand.

"I believe father would have wanted us to try to be brothers. I wish that as well."

I take Data's hand and shake it. I'm having a little trouble with my macho act now. "Damn Data, I wish you were the one with a girlfriend. I'd love to see you happy." I grin at him. "But don't get any ideas about Kissel." I warn him, teasingly.

Data gives me a warm smile. "I would not attempt to come between you and your mate, my brother," he tells me with sincerity.

I give him a look of shock for more than one reason. "My mate? Why do you call Kissel my mate, Data?" I ask.

Data looks confused. "Because she is. Do not attempt to refute this, Lore. I have empirical proof in this area." He gives me an apologetic look.

"What proof?" He couldn't have, could he?

Data casts an uncertain glance Geordi's way. "I get it, brother talk." The engineer grins and walks out of the room to go tell Troi the good news.

"Okay, what is your evidence, Data?" I ask.

"You did not shower this morning, brother."

My jaw hits the floor.

"If you would not find it an invasion of your privacy, brother, may I ask you something about your relationship with Mrs. Draymot?"

"If you learn to relax and call her Kissel, yes. What is it?" I ask, trying to recover.

Data smiles at this. "I have been intimate with a woman but with no emotional context. Since you are in love with Kissel..." he seems at a loss to express himself. "There is an enormous amount of music, literature and poetry written on the subject of love and lovemaking. Is it as wonderful as...do you think you experience something comparable to what a human experiences?"

I take hold of Data's shoulders. I smile at him. Why do I feel...for the first time I feel like a brother. He's coming to me for an answer only I, his brother can give him.

"I think it's comparable. And Data, it's one of the main reasons I felt so bad about you not having a chip. I want you to feel what I feel when I look at Kissel."

"So you wish for me to look at Kissel and-" He's grinning and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Data," I roar, but then grin at him and laugh.

Data smiles and then looks shocked. "Was that funny? Did you find what I said humorous?" he asks, almost desperate.

"You were just kidding, right?" I ask, just to make sure. It's still something to get use to, this new emotional Data. He's face is not blank anymore.

"Yes, I was."

"Then yes, I thought it was funny."

"I did it!" he says with triumph. "I have never been able to understand humor. I..." his eyes move as he processes. "I get it now. That is why he did not let me- You may find this funny, I heard a limerick several years ago. 'There once was a lady from Venus whose body was shaped like a-"

"Data, I can sense excitement from you!" Counselor Troi all but shouts from the doorway as she races across the room to throw her arms around my brother's neck.

Damn, I'll never hear the rest of that limerick with her here. I do like the expression that spreads over my brother's face, though. As she squeezes him, Data mouths to me and Geordi, who has come over to stand beside me, with astonishment. "She is gorgeous."

"And taken," Geordi mouths back. I try not to laugh.

Watching Data as he discovered more and more of his emotions was incredible. He was replaying memories, seeing them in an emotional context for the first time. Occasionally he would blurt out something and then have to explain what memory his outburst referred to. He even thanked Geordi for insisting on the inclusion of anger. That happened after he clenched his fist and called someone a son of a bitch. I was surprised to hear Data say that and, to be honest, I was hoping it wasn't a memory about me. Thankfully, it wasn't. It was about a Commander Maddox. Data explained to me how Maddox had wanted to have Data declared the property of Starfleet. I agree with Data, the guy is a son of a bitch. Data shed his first tears as he thought of those around him he had lost – Lal, our father, Tasha Yar. Mostly though, Data was happy and that made me happy.

During the first few days after installing the chip, Data did have a couple of minor power surges. His diagnostics indicated there was no malfunction. I told him how I had experienced that too. I had always assumed it was because the chip had been designed for Data's circuits and not mine. Since no damage occurred to either of us, we are guessing the surges may have been the chip's way of letting us know it was integrating with our systems.

When Data hadn't experienced a surge for three days, La Forge and Troi started talking about getting back to the Enterprise.

Kissel and I were sitting on the couch after Data, Geordi and the counselor had left for the runabout. They had been coming to Kissel's for dinner every night and each night she really outdid herself. She was serving as many different types of food as possible. She quizzed me about foods from other planets and had kept me busy programming new items for the replicator. I was also her official taster. She was trying new recipes that I supplied as well as preparing a few of her specialties. All of this was for Data. The first meal Data had after installing the chip had been amazing. Watching his reactions as he tasted things for the first time had had an effect on all of us. Kissel wanted to make sure each of his meals with us would be as enjoyable. Data appreciated her efforts and told her so.

"Dinner was, once again, wonderful, Kissel." Data did actually stop referring to her as Mrs. Draymot after I had told him to relax. "As superb as the food was, however, the company, as usual, was better." I discovered just how much more relaxed Data was when he hugged Kissel before they left. I'm going to have to talk to La Forge about Data's sense of humour though. "Should you ever have reason to stop your involvement with my brother, I hope you will think of me as a possible replacement." He looked over at me and smirked. Data smirked at me!

"I'll do that, Data," Kissel smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up, brother, I'm not going to give Kissel reason to stop." I was trying to look like I knew they were joking but the way Data had smirked... When the two of them started to laugh, I was relieved and laughed too.

"I wish Data could stay longer. I really want to get to know him better. Tomorrow is too soon for him to be leaving." I had my arm around Kissel and was gently caressing her arm with my hand.

"I agree, Lore. I wish you had more time too." She kissed me softly on the cheek. "Let's go to bed now."

We made love for hours. The feel of Kissel's smooth skin against mine is intoxicating to me. Her scent, her taste - all send me into a passion frenzy. Kissel is so much more than a want to me. I need her, to be with her, in her. Being in love is so fucking amazing. Damn, I hope Data finds a woman to love and who loves him.

Chapter Five

The next morning, Kissel and I were walking to the shipyard. My brother and his friends had planned to leave at dawn to return to the Enterprise. Kissel was doing her best to try to cheer me up.

"Lore, I'm sure Data will come see us often. Maybe we will be able to visit him on the Enterprise some day." We were both surprised when an additional voice joined our conversation.

"I would like that very much."

"Data, you're still here!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Geordi and Counselor Troi left one hour twelve minutes ago. I spoke with Captain Picard regarding the extended leave I had requested before leaving for Alexis IV. He has approved it."

I can't believe how thrilled I am. Kissel even goes over and gives Data a warm hug. When I see Data grin and raise his eyebrows, I warn him not to get any ideas.

Data joined me at the shipyard even though Kissel made mention of pay and my brother politely refused. My work area is still near Kissel's office, but for a different reason than before. I give and get waves, smiles and even sneak a few kisses through the day and I love it.

Today was the best though. Neither Data nor I have ever done physical labor with another android. We made a nuisance of ourselves, showing off just what an android can do and how much more two androids can do together. We threw outrageously heavy equipment at each other and plucked it out of the air with no damage. We jumped from and to great heights. We worked at top speed so that the people around us only saw a blur. We worked non-stop until quitting time and were more than ready to stop and roll with laughter at the expressions we got from my fellow workers.

The best part was the pissed off look on Vaasic's face when he tried to correct Data's calculations about how far out of alignment this Tilik's bar was. Data spouted the math at him so fast, Vaasic's head was spinning. It was a very bad day for the weasel and that made it even better for me.

Data, Kissel and I walked back to her house laughing and cutting up about the events of the day. I never thought I'd see Data so animated. He's quite a charming guy when he relaxes and lets the starch out of his uniform. I still have to convince him to ditch that uniform though, at least for now.

When we get home...home?, Kissel points to some vegetables she wants for tonight's salad so Data and I go to be fucking gardeners again. She goes inside, but comes out a few moments later almost bouncing she's so happy.

"My sister's coming! My sister's coming!" Kissel exclaims and launches herself into my arms, covering my face with kisses. I'm fairly certain I experience bliss in that moment.

Sadly, she did stop kissing me and told Data and I about how she called her sister, Ann, to tell her about me, of course. Well, now Ann wants to come and check me out. Considering what an ass Kissel got stuck with in Colex, I decided this is a smart move on Ann's part and she has gone up in my regard even before I've met her.

Data seems intrigued as soon as Kissel shows us some holos of Ann. He stares just a little too long for me not to suspect. Okay, so it was only .89 seconds, but for an android...

I let Data have the key to my dump so he can get out of my hair for the evening. I want my private time with Kissel and though my brother gives me a knowing grin, he goes without comment. Good thing too, or I'd have thrown him out - gently.

It's a warm Saturday morning when Ann arrived. I managed to get Data into real people clothing with the intimation that our expected guest may not find his stuffy uniform as flattering as just about anything else in the fucking universe that he could put on. Good thing my dear brother can still be manipulated a little bit.

We were in the garden pulling weeds, watering and planting again - I'm going to have to talk Kissel into getting some of those green and red flowers that old lady Lisket has in her yard. I think they'd look great by the...Shit, what am I thinking? - when a slim, brown-eyed blonde lovely walks up to the gate.

The holos Kissel has must have been old. Ann had grown up and filled out since then. She's a knock out. Data is already so taken with her just at first sight, he's almost drooling.

"Playing in the dirt again, sis?" Ann teases to get Kissel's attention away from her planting. Kissel jumps to her feet, throwing her gardening gloves to the ground and runs to embrace her younger sister. The two look very happy to see each other. Chatting about how good the other looks, Kissel pulls Ann by the hand over to where Data and I are coming to a stand.

"Lore, Data, I want you both to meet my baby sister, Anntikel Sethrin."

"Anntikel?" I repeat.

Ann blushes and pokes her sister with an elbow. "Our father had a quirky sense of humor. We are his daughters - KisselAnntikel. He would always say it like it was one name, all run together. Then he'd kiss and tickle us," Ann explained, almost crimson with embarrassment. I can't blame her. And I thought Lore and Data were bad...

"You need not be embarrassed," Data smiled. "I have been wondering lately about our father's sense of humour. I have concluded his choice of names for Lore and I, as well as our gold bioplast sheeting, was greatly influenced by his sense of humor - either that or he lost a bet." We all roared with laughter and that seemed to help Ann relax.

"Data, I'm leaning towards the quirky sense of humor reason myself." I told him as I still chuckled. "Mostly because I think you've inherited that trait from him." Data looked thrilled by my comment. He's still getting used to the fact he has emotions. He had wanted to understand humor so badly for years and now, now he not only understands humor, he has one hell of a great sense of humor himself. He fucking beams whenever someone laughs at his jokes or comments on how funny he is. "Kissel, why don't you and Ann go in and catch up with each other. Data and I'll finish up out here." Kissel nodded in agreement, took Ann's hand and led her into the house. Ann started to pick up her bags but Data told her to leave them. He and I would bring them in when we come. I silently chuckled to myself and, judging from her expression, I could tell Kissel was doing the same. After Data had left the other night - okay, okay - after Kissel and I had made love a couple of times, I had mentioned to her Data's reaction to seeing Ann in those holos. This seemed to really please Kissel. It turns out Ann's relationship with her ex-fiancé ended badly and Kissel would like to see Ann start dating again. Since I would like to see Data start dating period, we've decided to try a little matchmaking. I going to set my brother up and, for the first time in my fucking life, it's with the intent to make him happy and not kill him.

We took our time finishing in the garden. Data understood why we were giving them time alone but he did seem a little anxious to go inside.

"You're attracted to Ann, aren't you, Data?" We had finished up in the garden and were washing the dirt from our hands at the side of the house. He looked at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about before letting out a sigh.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is. Can I give you a little advice?"

Data nodded his head vigourously. "I could use all the advice you can give. Feeling an attraction like this is very new to me. I am uncertain as to what to do."

"Be yourself, Data. You're a great guy and she's bound to see that. If you need to talk or have any questions, I'll do my best to help but to be honest, Data, I have no fucking idea why Kissel fell in love with me. There are times when I still think this is just one incredible dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"I believe Kissel fell in love with you because you are a great guy, Lore." Fuck, I doing my damnedest to not start blubbering like a fucking baby when I hear Data say that. I couldn't stop myself. I hugged Data. It seemed to surprise him at first.

"I can't express how much that means to me to hear you say that, Data." My voice was fucking cracking and I couldn't stop it. Data returned my embrace.

"You seem to be expressing it quite well, brother." Damn, I have a great brother.

I let Data carry Ann's bags, but it isn't until he asks Kissel where to put them that I realize where Ann will be spending the night and that may seriously affect my plans for dessert. Shit, no wonder Kissel made that weird comment about whether I would be taking Data to the bar tonight.

Great - no practice in being gentle for me tonight. And I had been getting a little rougher but that is not relevant here. Kissel points to the bedroom at the end of the hall and Data heads there with Ann's bags. Ann decides to go too so she can unpack. I hear her ask Data for some help in putting her bags on this high shelf in the closet once she's done. She's a sly one. She's gotten Data into polite gentleman mode and he's putty in her hands.

With them out of the room, it gives me the opportunity to kiss Kissel. I do, but I have to ask now. "I don't get to stay tonight, do I?" I'm pouting. Kissel kisses my nose.

"That's right. We have a lot of girl talk to catch up on. You can use this time to spend getting to better know your brother. Can you hear them? Are they flirting? Ann looked interested, did you notice?" I can see that my love's attention is focused on the happenings in the room on the other side of a wall from us.

"I can hear her talking and Data agreeing to do what she asks. I knew having him in that blue getup was a good idea. He looks dumb in yellow. Gold man in yellow – stupid," I mumble. Kissel just rolls her eyes.

"What are they saying, what do you hear?" she pleads.

"That's not really ethical, Kissel. We shouldn't spy." She playfully punches my arm and I laugh. Once upon a time, I would have killed someone for that action. Now, I just want to carry her to her bed and make love to her for days.

"Stop fooling and tell me, does it sound like she likes him?"

I grin at her. "She is asking questions like how much alike we are, stuff like that. It's getting near lunchtime and I'm sure your sister will be hungry. Why don't we start it? You could use the food too. You're too thin. Still sexy as hell, but too thin." I tickled her ribs to accentuate my point. She giggled and grabbed my hands. That is the best sounding giggle in all the universe. But all the sounds she makes are good.

She agrees, so we're in the kitchen when Data and Ann finally appear. They join in the food preparation, but give each other speculative glances often.

During lunch, Ann tells us about her trip here and that she plans to stay for a week, maybe more. "How long are you here for, Data?" she asks, trying to act like this is just a causal and polite inquiry. Data may believe that, but no one else does.

Data has had trouble taking his eyes off the woman that sits across from him for the whole meal. I don't think he will know what he's eating until later when he reviews his memory records. He's just putting a fork full of the food in his mouth every fifty-four seconds. He chews fifteen times and then swallows. I've been counting.

"I have been granted leave from my duties as second office aboard the Enterprise for three more weeks. I have a great deal of leave accumulated and have rarely had the desire to use it. I now find I have that desire." Data's voice got softer both times he said the word desire, and Ann looked nervous when he did.

I gently kicked my brother under the table. If he goes too fast, he could blow this so I have to get him to watch his step. "I think the ladies need a glass of wine. Help me get them one, Data," I suggest, motioning for my baby brother to follow. He does with a sheepish expression. I think he knows why I kicked him.

When we return to the table, Data hands Ann a glass of the wine and returns to his seat. "I must apologize to you both, Kissel, Ann. I find that with my newfound emotions, I do not always select the proper words to express how I feel. I ask you both to have patience with me. Should I say something inappropriate, please forgive me and inform me at once. I believe I need all the help I can get."

I smile at this. This is my brother at his finest. He has always known how to turn a weakness into a strength. He's not lost that ability, I'm pleased to see. Both Ann and my Kissel nod. The uncertainty has vanished from Ann's eyes and she's smiling at Data in a relaxed way. Damn, he's good.

I could tell Data was enjoying listening to Ann and Kissel's stories from their childhood as much as I was. I had never really thought about childhood before or the fact I had never been a child. Now, listening to Kissel and Ann, I was actually wishing I had had a fucking childhood. I think it would have been great to have been a kid with Data. I looked over at Data and, I'll be damned but from the expression on his face, I'm sure he's thinking the same thing. We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't until I felt Kissel squeeze my hand that I broke that stare.

"What's wrong, Lore? I hope we haven't been boring you two with all of these silly stories."

"No, I love listening to your stories. I'm sure Data does too." I looked at Data and he nodded his head in agreement. "Hearing what a wonderful childhood you had together, it, well, it makes me wish that Data and I could have been kids together. Fuck, we were never kids. We've always been as we are now." Both women were looking at us thoughtfully now. Damn, you can tell how close they are because they both got the same expression on their faces at the same time. They turned to look at each other with these huge fucking grins on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ann asked my Kissel.

"I think so. I haven't been there in years." She started to laugh. Data and I both had no idea what the hell they were talking about and our faces certainly showed that. "Let's go, guys. We are going to spend the rest of the day at Yensid Dlan."

"Yensid Dlan? Isn't that for kids?" I then realized what the fuck these two were up to.

"Not just for kids but for grown-ups who want to be kids again," Ann laughed.

"And androids who want to be kids for the first time," Kissel added.

I can't believe what a fucking great time we had at Yensid Dlan. I don't know exactly how to describe the place other than it's probably most kids' idea of what perfect is. We spent quite a bit of time in an area I can only describe as being like what they called an amusement park on old Earth. We are definitely going to have to go there again while Data and Ann are here. Shit, listen to me. It's at times like this that it really accentuates how much I've changed. An amusement park - I would never have thought in a million years I could have that much fun at an amusement park. Hell, six months ago neither Data nor I would have known what fun is or given a fuck about it.

It was so hard saying good night to Kissel. Data and Ann gave us a little time alone at Kissel's house. We could hear them laughing in the backyard though. Finally, Data and I started out for the bar. As much as I like that place, Data and I have had a hard time enjoying ourselves the last couple of times. Lis has become a big annoyance. She's lucky I'm fixed and she's a female.

As soon as Data and I came in, Chaz called us over to the bar. "I want you two to know that Lis won't be bothering you anymore. I had a little talk with her and we've come to an understanding." Data and I got our drinks after thanking Chaz and then a bunch of the other regulars called us over to their table. It wasn't until Lis had conducted some business with the other guys that Data and I found out what Chaz had done.

"From what I heard," Basnik, another friend from the yards, explained, "Chaz told Lis she would need to find a new place to conduct business if she didn't stop bothering you guys."

"I can see how that would be a strong motivator," Data nodded. "I do not believe I have been to a location with a higher density of easily aroused males than this bar."

The guys around the table with us are not quite sure if they should laugh or be offended. I start to sheepishly chuckle under my hand and this decides it for them. One by one they all begin to laugh and some even give Data a friendly slap on the back. We started watching the cortak game that was being shown on the large monitor in the corner of the bar with the guys. Yeah, I know I said I hated cortak but that was before I had seen it played. Once the game was over, I suggest Data and I call it a night.

We have no need for sleep, of course, but I just don't feel like being with the guys tonight. I don't really begrudge Ann her time with Kissel, but I- Awww, hell, who am I kidding? I like Ann, but I still begrudge this all to hell. I want my woman, dammit.

Data must catch on that I'm brooding, because he stops walking after twenty minutes of following my aimlessness.

"Are you going to ask Kissel to marry you, brother?"

I don't think he could have stunned me more unless he had reached back and depressed my off switch. Actually, I think I would have been more prepared for that one. I stand there gaping at him, mouth open and nothing coming out. Looks really impressive for an android who can complete sixty trillion operations per second, not to be able to answer such a simple question. After all, it's not even multiple choice, just one of the 'yes' or 'no' variety.

"Is that not the next logical step when two sentient beings love and care for each other? I am correct in that you do not wish to be separated from Kissel?" Data is being patient, but I suddenly feel like I'm the student to his teacher. How the hell did that happen? I consider asking Data to give me that shoe back, but I'm not sure he'll get the joke. Or maybe I should be asking for the other foot?

"I'm not sure how organics do it, Data, but I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. Hell, I'm still not sure I won't wake up one morning to find my chip is on the fritz and..." I'm too filled with dread to even complete that thought.

Data puts a hand on my arm and looks at me with those serious eyes of the past. "Your chip and the rest of you have been thoroughly examined for any flaws. I assure you, Geordi and I had no intention of allowing you your continued freedom had there been any doubt. We left little room for error, my brother. There was too much at risk not to be certain."

Great, in other words, he's walking away with my safety net of a perfect excuse to wait. Now what?

"I'm not sure Kissel would want to get married again, Data. Her late husband turned out to be a real bastard. She might never want to marry again after him." I then let out a sigh so heavy that it surprised me. Data didn't seem surprised though.

"Brother, are you scared Kissel will say no if you propose marriage?" Data took one look in my eyes and knew what my answer was. "Commander Riker once told me that there is risk in all relationships. He also said that by taking a risk it could lead to wonderful rewards. It is obvious to all that you and Kissel love each other very much. Do not allow your fear to stand in your way of happiness."

"Maybe I am scared, Data. I'm in love with a beautiful woman who loves me. I'm having an incredible time discovering what a great brother I have. I have good friends and a good job. My life is so great now...maybe too great."

"Too great? I do not understand. What do you mean by 'too great', Lore?" Data looked so confused by my words. How do I explain it though when I'm not sure I really understand?

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking that something bad is going to happen. Sort of payback for all the horrible things I did in the past." I stared straight ahead for thirty seconds before starting to walk again. "Come on, brother. Let's talk about something else now."

It wasn't a subtle way to change the topic but it worked. We walked around for a while longer talking about Kissel and Ann, the shipyard - lots of different things. Finally, we headed back to my place to change our clothes before heading over to Kissel's for breakfast.

When we arrived at the house, it was obvious from the tired looks on their faces that Kissel and Ann had been up most of the night talking. From the way they were looking at Data and me, it was also obvious that we had been one of the main topics discussed. I hope it was all good.

The ladies suggest the idea of a group picnic in the huge park that's just outside of the settlement but still within walking distance. Data and I agree at once. It sounds romantic and I want to be nearby when Data makes his next move with Ann. Guess I want to be his fucking safety net.

Kissel asks for help in the kitchen and Data volunteers, leaving me with Ann in the living room. Data and I may be identical, but I don't get the same reaction Data gets when I smile cordially at Ann as we wait. Her eyes shine when she looks at my brother. With me, she just politely nods. Why does this make me very happy?

After a moment where I can tell Ann is thinking about someone who looks like but is not me, she seems to realize something and her eyes come into focus, with me as their focal point. She sits up straight as her expression hardens.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, Lore. I want you to know that Kissel is a very special person and I love her a lot. She has had one lousy man in her life already and I have no intention of allowing another one to hurt her." As she takes a breath, I try not to smile. I have actually been expecting this lecture and I'm damn glad she finally thought to deliver it. I'll excuse her delay since she has the good sense to be intrigued by my brother.

Ann proceeds with her lecture with vague little threats should I not treat Kissel as I should. When she's done, I go ahead and grin at her. She looks back at me with nervous confusion.

"If you hadn't had this talk with me, I would've been very disappointed in you." I tell her by way of explaining my incongruent expression. She relaxes a bit, but my next move will be to put her on edge again. "I agree that Kissel is precious. Why she puts up with me is something beyond me and not very many things are," I tell her. "Since you have raised the subject, I will be completely honest with you. You asked if I am worthy of her. The answer is no. I'm not even worthy of the job she gave me." It seems that once I had started down this road, I couldn't help but proceed where it took me, pulling Ann along whether she wanted to go or not.

I began to tell her just what kind of being I was. Kissel and Data returned to the room soon after I began my soliloquy. Quietly they also sat, being considerate not to interrupt as I stripped my soul for all to see. Even Data had not heard some of this tale, so they were all rapt in the telling before long.

I hadn't even gotten much passed my first six months of life before Data and Kissel interrupted me as one. Kissel deferred to Data with a nod, so he continued.

"Lore, while these are factual accounts of your past behavior, you are leaving out one major detail. That was you before the chip. You no longer suffer from the malfunction that caused you to exhibit malicious tendencies."

"Yes, however-" I only get that far before Kissel jumps in, literally.

Jumping to her feet, she comes before me and kneels at mine, taking my hands in her softer ones. Staring up at me with those beautiful orbs full of tenderness, she speaks. "I know you are ashamed of your past, Lore, but it is the past. No one can change what we have done. We can only change what we are now and how we behave in the future." She's a wise woman, my Kissel.

I, on the other hand, am a stubborn bastard. "But that does not mean something won't happen. You have a right to know what I've done in case it affects who I am in the future."

"I will know, I do know. Who you are now and later will be affected, but this moment now will also affect you. Make what you do now show what kind of person you've become." With that she rose from her knees and hugged me. I could tell she was squeezing me with everything she had, almost as though she was attempting to squeeze out the bad in me. Hell, I wish she could have, but there might not have been much left.

I'm a little choked up, but I manage to speak when my Kissel loosens her hold on me. "The future is what I've been thinking about a lot lately, Kissel. Your future - or the future of the yard, at least." She looks surprised, but encouraging. "I want to help you build it back up. I want to help you fight the competitors and beat them. Data and I can design new ships together, the yard can build them and that will put it on the galactic map. Data's contacts in Starfleet should be of use. Hell, with two androids designing them, your new ships could rival those built by Starfleet." I was getting really revved up now, but Kissel had to bring me back to the ground.

"Lore I don't have the capital to finance the production of starships." She looks sad over having to burst my bubble, but she hadn't.

"No, I wasn't thinking of building those monsters. I was talking to Ren and he told me how this sector is plagued with vagrants who have taken to raiding. He told me there is a growing need for fast, more modern patrol ships for the sector police. They're small, but need to be fast and well defended with shields and weapons. There's a real need there, and no one has tapped into that market in years. Think about it, Kissel. Even when Data leaves, I'm sure I could get his help in designing without him having to break any Starfleet rules." I can't resist, I pull her closer as she did me. "It would be a way I can show you who I've become."

"You know more than anyone what type of financial shape the shipyard is in. Your idea is wonderful but the start up costs. I'm not sure..." Kissel seemed to be mentally going over her financial records and I could tell from her expression she was desperately trying to find the money.

"Kissel, I wish to help in any way I can to make the shipyard profitable for you once again. The idea of designing ships with my brother I find to be very appealing. Should you also require it, I would be more than happy to invest in the shipyard to assist you with the start up costs." I don't know why exactly but I wasn't surprised by Data's offer. He is the most thoughtful and generous person I know and he's my brother. I couldn't help but think back to when Kardec had told Data about seeing the pride in my eyes when I spoke of him. It had shocked the hell out of both Data and I back then. It wouldn't now.

"Data, thank you for your generous offer but you've done so much already and it would be a long time before I would be able to pay you back." Data interrupted Kissel at this point.

"Kissel, it is I who owe you much. You have helped my brother and I considerably. It was your suggestion to construct a second chip. That alone has opened a whole new world to me. The time I have spent here with Lore, you and Ann has been more wonderful than I could have ever imagined. Investing in the shipyard would represent an infinitesimal amount of what I owe you for what you have done for my family." I can't imagine what Data saw as he looked at the three of us. Kissel seemed overwhelmed by his sentiments while Ann looked like she wanted to throw her arms around Data and kiss him. And me, I'm sure I looked like I was going to start blubbering like a fucking idiot again.

"Kissel, I have some _dalots_ saved. They're yours if you need them. I want to help too. And you know how happy it would have made Daddy to see me working with my big sis at the shipyard. I have the experience now in sales and marketing. Remember how you use to tease me that I could sell water to people living on Pacifica?" Kissel nodded and chuckled at this memory. I wrapped my arms around Kissel's waist from behind and whispered in her ear.

"We all love you, Kissel. Let us help, please." My final plea seemed to do the trick.

"Okay! How can I say no after all that." Kissel grinned but I could see how touched she was by all of this in her eyes. I reluctantly released Kissel from my embrace so she could hug Ann and Data. She came back to me and gently caressed my cheek as I leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

"With the joining of the Sethrin sisters and the Soong brothers, the competition doesn't stand a chance," I smirked. Damn, it seems like ages since I last smirked about something. Hey, it was appropriate though. So was kissing my Kissel again.

We finally left for our picnic. Kissel and Ann wanted to take us to an area of the park they used to go to when they were kids. As soon as I saw the place, I understood its appeal. They had taken us to a small valley that ran through the rolling hills of the countryside. There were a number of large trees providing welcome shade from the sun. There was a large field covered in wild flowers and, with the gentle breeze, the scent of the flowers wafted over to where we had laid out the blanket. I couldn't see it but I could hear the flow of water from a stream nearby. It was all quite intoxicating. Thanks to the chip and Kissel, I am appreciating the simple beauties of the landscape around me. This is going to sound fucking stupid but it doesn't surprise me that I am appreciating this beauty. I've changed so damn much that I would have been surprised if it hadn't affected me. As beautiful as the scenery is though, it still doesn't compare to my Kissel.

We unpacked the picnic basket and enjoyed the wonderful brunch. I guess it's brunch since it's closer to lunch now than breakfast. Who cares what it's called, it was incredible. Data and Ann seemed to be in their own little world throughout the meal and I didn't mind one damn bit 'cause that meant I got Kissel to myself. We did share a smile though at what was happening with Data and Ann. I swear they were both fucking glowing. Watching them interact reminded me of Kissel and I when we first got together. I whispered to Kissel how nice a walk through the field would be and she agreed. I knew Data would never be able to kiss Ann for the first time with Kissel and I there. And yes, I did want some alone time with Kissel too.

We had only walked ten meters into the field when I stopped, pulled Kissel into my arms and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you so much last night," I said breathlessly between kisses.

"I missed you too, Lore." Kissel took my hand after one more amazing kiss and led me deeper into the field. When we were halfway across, she lay down on the grass and motioned me to lie next to her. She didn't have to ask twice. I knew from this distance and with the height of the flowers around us that we could not be seen by anyone, even Data. I wasn't sure what Kissel had in mind until she leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Make love to me, Lore."

That was the easiest request to follow that I have ever heard. We couldn't be away long but we did enjoy ourselves immensely while we were. I had never made love in a setting like this before. The feel of the grass, the scent of the flowers added to the feel and scent of Kissel. It was amazing. Hand in hand, we slowly returned to our picnic site, but just as our companions came into view, I grabbed Kissel and pulled her and myself behind the protection of a large tree.

"What's wrong?" Being a smart cookie, my Kissel only mouthed this, making not a sound beyond breathing.

"Data," I mouth back. "He's making his move."

"Now?" she asked silently. I know just how she feels. We were gone for a good fifty minutes, but my baby brother is only now taking his lady's face in his hands. I nod at Kissel and peek out to see what's going on. One hell of a hot kiss is what's going on.

I can see this is now in the hands of Ann, but she is obviously not lacking in confidence. Good thing too. I can see some tension in Data's limbs, but not for long. As I watch, pulling Kissel to peek out with me, we see Ann lay back without breaking their kiss. She pulls Data down on top of her and kisses him like mad until he finally relaxes. When she takes Data's hand and positions it over her breast, Kissel and I pull back as one. Looking at a kiss is one thing, but my ethical program is now going off and it seems Kissel's is too. We share a guilty smile before sneaking back into the woods and away from our very engaged siblings.

We find the stream and do some playing. This is still a new thing for me. You know – play - doing stupid things on purpose. It always gives me a strange feeling, like it's wrong somehow, but Kissel manages to override that feeling with ones she alone inspires. We splash, chase and fall in the water – in other words, we're soaked.

Just looking at her, not an hour after making love to her and my respiration jumps, my pulse pounds in my ears and my mouth goes dry. How any man could mistreat this woman or wish to do her harm. No, I don't even want to think about that. One thing I'm certain of is I will never let anyone do it to her again. Not as long as I'm still in one piece.

This time it is Data and Ann that are doing the spying. I note them peeking out from behind a tree by the waterside in between stolen kisses with each other. Finally I loosen my hold on Kissel and point to where they hide. They join us a moment later, but Ann's lips look red and fuller from the amount of kissing she has done with my brother. She is also glowing. Data looks happily stunned, and I don't think his feet touch the ground for the remainder of the day.

It's late afternoon and we're walking home now. Data and Ann are holding hands and so are Kissel and I. I love the feel of her fingers entwined with mine. Hell, who am I kidding? I love the feel of any part of her touching any part of me. I can't stop thinking about Data's words from when we were talking about marriage. He's right. I am scared Kissel will reject my proposal but he's also right about taking risks. That lame Earth saying about it being better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all comes to mind as well. Maybe it's not as lame as I thought it was. I would be fucking devastated if I lost Kissel but I know that my life before Kissel was so empty. Damn, damn, damn! What am I going to do? I'm staring at Kissel as we walk and I know she can feel my eyes on her. She turns her head and gives me that beautiful smile I love so much. The four of us keep walking in silence until Kissel starts to giggle. The three of us look at her not quite understanding why and she looks slightly embarrassed.

"I can't help it," she tells us as her giggles become more intense. "When we walk, Lore and I make these squishy noises." I was so deep in thought I hadn't really heard the sounds but now that Kissel has mentioned it, I find myself laughing at the noises we're making as well. We are still fucking drenched from fooling around in that stream. It isn't long before all four of us are laughing ourselves to the point of tears. Yeah, I know the noises aren't that funny but watching each other's reactions just made us laugh harder.

Data and I leave Kissel and Ann at the house before heading over to my place. I need to change and Data wants to talk. I think our ladies have the same plan. We'll be going back to Kissel's for dinner shortly and then, then I guess it will be another night of Data and I walking around aimlessly. The only difference being both of us will be brooding tonight.

Data was sitting at the table when I came out from changing. I sat down across from him and waited for him to start.

"You were right, brother," Data finally said but then stopped again.

"About making love?" Data looked at me with a bit of a stunned expression on his face before he finally nodded.

"How did you know that is what I was referring to?" I wasn't going to tell Data that Kissel and I had seen him and Ann kissing. I didn't want to embarrass him.

"I could tell from the expressions on your faces that you and Ann made love this afternoon. Ann was glowing and you both looked so damn happy. You understand now why I was feeling so guilty about having the chip and why I wanted so badly for you to be able to feel?"

"I do understand. The emotions Ann evokes in me are beyond description. I have never experienced anything so incredible in my life. I believe I am falling in love with her."

"She's a very special woman, Data, but then you're one hell of guy. You're both so lucky to have found each other."

"I agree. It would appear that when you join a Sethrin with a Soong it produces magical results, does it not." I can't argue with that.

Dinner was great but I was dreading the evening ending. Data is great. In some ways I can't believe I'm saying this but, yeah, I love my brother but I would rather spend the night in Kissel's company than his. Data and Ann were in the backyard while Kissel and I cleaned up in the kitchen. I was pouting a little about not seeing her again tonight until she surprised me.

"I missed you so much last night, Lore," Kissel sighed. "My bed was so empty without you." She wrapped her arms around my waist as I pulled her closer. "I wish - Lore, do you think you could get away from Data after you leave this evening?"

"You want me to ditch Data? What do you have in mind?" I had a pretty good idea what she had in mind from the smirk on her lips.

"Oh, I just thought that if you could get away and then sneak back in the house we could be together tonight." She was trying to sound very innocent but was failing badly.

"I think I can lose him without too much difficulty."

Turns out I was wrong. After Data and I left Kissel's, it took me damn near an hour before I could ditch him. If I didn't know better, I swear he was trying to ditch me but I do know better.

When I got back to Kissel's, the house was dark. I quietly snuck in the front door and was making my way to Kissel's bedroom when I could see I wasn't alone. I'll be damned, it's Data. He really was trying to ditch me. We're both a little embarrassed when we realize what happened but we can't help sharing a quiet chuckle as well.

"It would appear Ann and Kissel think more alike than we realized, brother," Data whispered.

In Kissel's bedroom, after I had closed the door, I turned to my ravishing beauty and grinned brightly.

"Why do I get the feeling that smile is not for this nightgown?" she asked with one eyebrow raised, as she sat expectantly on her bed.

"Part of it is," I assured her. Coming over I ran a hand over the silk fabric. "I like it." Looking back up, I grinned again. "Guess who I ran into while sneaking in?"

Kissel looked concerned and confused. "Who? Who else would be sneaking into my house?"

I wrapped my arms around her as soon as I joined her on the bed. Nuzzling her ear I whispered, "My 'newly indoctrinated into the joys of an arousing Sethrin sister' brother. It seems Ann had the same idea about brother escaping brother for a romantic tryst. He even beat me here by two seconds."

By the time I finished speaking, Kissel was covering her mouth with both hands and giggling as quietly as possible. It is fortunate that a bathroom and linen closet separate the women's bedrooms. At least they can't hear the sounds the other makes.

I, on the other hand, can hear every word Ann and Data say, whisper or moan to each other. I know Data brought Ann to climax five times that night and I had to wake Kissel up at least once so I could beat that record. I also heard every explosive orgasm Data found within Ann's depths. I still won't believe he enjoyed his sexual interlude as much as I did mine, even if I think Kissel was sleeping for some of it. What can I say, I wore the poor woman out.

When morning broke and I got to watch the sun light up the room and the face of my angelic looking lover, I was happy and aroused, again. Damn that Data. I swear he's trying to outdo me. He knows damn well I can hear him and that I'm aware of him listening to me. He's challenging me, but Kissel is still sleeping while Ann is almost screaming, again.

After over an hour of what could be called marathon sex, Ann and Data shower. Oh, yes, together and, dammit, have one more round.

As Data joins Ann in crying out with his release, Kissel finally stirs. Actually, I think the noise wakes her. She gasps and sits bolt upright in the bed.

Turning to look at me with a bewildered expression she asks, "What was that? Is someone hurt?"

"Hardly," I say. "That was the sound of Ann and Data's fifth and third orgasms, respectively." I glower at her as I say this.

Kissel's jaw drops in her lap. "You're kidding."

"Do I look like I am in a kidding mood?"

Now my one desire shocks me by suddenly laughing. "I can't believe it. You're jealous," she even jabs me in the chest for emphasis.

"That is wholly preposterous, woman. And I'll thank you to keep your voice down. I don't want Ann to hear that too."

It may not have occurred to my beloved that Data could hear before, but it does now. Her eyes get big as saucers and her face loses most of its colour.

"All of it?" she asked in a voice more like a squeak.

All I can do is nod.

This leaves my Kissel speechless. Her mouth is moving but nothing's coming out. I wrap my arms around her, kiss her on the temple and try to comfort her.

"Don't be embarrassed, my love. Data told Ann about running into me in the hallway. They know I wasn't sneaking in here to discuss the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow with you. And we know Data snuck in for the same reason I did – to spend the night in the arms of a beautiful Sethrin sister."

The colour is coming back to Kissel's face as she smiles at me. I kiss her gently on the lips and then more passionately. Kissel draws me in closer and deepens the kiss even more. Her hand sweeps down my torso and then lower until she reaches my aching erection. She pulls back slightly and mouths to me silently.

"It would seem you're up for the challenge." I don't have a chance to respond when she crushes her mouth to mine once again. Damn, whoever said sibling rivalry was bad didn't know what the fuck they were talking about. We made love for another hour before it was our turn in the shower.

When we finally put in an appearance in the kitchen, Data and Ann are just finishing making breakfast so we all sit around the table to enjoy the feast they have prepared. To say both Kissel and Ann were famished would be an understatement. Saying they both seemed a little uncomfortable knowing that Data and I heard everything would also be a bit of an understatement. I'm trying desperately to think of something to say to relieve that tension. The last thing I want, and I'm sure Data would agree, is not to be able to make love to my lady because of superior android hearing.

"Kissel, Ann," I finally begin. "Data and I do have superior hearing but we don't always listen to what we hear." Data nods his head in agreement as I speak.

"Eavesdropping does run contrary to the guidelines set out in our ethical programs," Data adds.

"Hell, there is a bright side to this. At least we don't need to plan clandestine rendezvous anymore." I take Kissel's hand in mine and smirk. "And if Data and I wish to please our respective ladies even more because of what we hear, is that really so bad."

Ann and Kissel look at each other and then at Data and me before they start laughing. Kissel leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Well, when you put it that way." We all share a laugh and enjoy the rest of breakfast. I can tell that Data is just as relieved as I am that the sisters's discomfort has now evaporated.

"Have you two made any plans for the day?" Kissel asked, as she and I were about to set off for the shipyard.

"Data is going to help me start looking for a place to live," Ann replied.

"A place to live? Why do you need to do that?" Kissel was confused and I was a little worried that maybe the discomfort really wasn't gone after all.

"I was serious about helping at the shipyard. Staying with you for a visit is one thing but living and working together long term is another. We both need our space, sis, and you know it." Ann and Kissel share a hug until Ann pulls back, placing her hands on Kissel's shoulders. "If you two don't leave now, Lore is going to be late and we both know what a hard ass boss that shipyard owner is."

With a laugh, Kissel and I got going towards the shipyard, both of us happy as clams. We both had seen the look of heavenly delight in Data's face as Ann spoke of staying. The only thing that detracted from my good mood was the remembered look of absolute misery Data had given me a private moment later when he mentioned how fast the time when he was to leave was now approaching. He still had two weeks, but that did not seem long enough to my baby brother any longer.

I mentioned this to my Kissel and her expression became serious and contemplative. "I know how he feels. Ann is crazy about Data but wonders how wise it is to fall for someone she knows is leaving soon." Looking at me with concern, she continued. "I don't really know how it is with Starfleet, Lore. How often would Data be able to visit?"

I did not suppress a grimace. I had no intentions of lying to my Kissel, or her sister, even for Data. It just wasn't ethical, especially in this case.

"It could be a year or years before we see him again," I admitted, grimly. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Kissel. Data is devoted to his career. He's so loyal. I used to think of him as Picard's lap dog, or lap top computer in Data's case. He believes he owes them his life so he's given it to them."

I knew this made Data sound a little shallow, but it really was an aspect of him I didn't understand. I knew a bit of his history with Starfleet and had learned more during this time with Data. I was not of the opinion that they treated him very well. Hell, I thought they all sucked in the way they treated him. Yeah, La Forge and the counselor and some of the time even his captain were good to him, mostly Geordi, but out of a ship of over a thousand... He was still a walking, talking piece of equipment to most of them and that stuck in my craw. Still, this part of it, I kept to myself. No need to burden Kissel with this since my brother is not the only one who has battled this demon before.

During the work day, while Data and Ann house hunted. Kissel and I looked over what we would need to begin working on our game plan. There would be many calls to make, favors to call in and a hell of a lot of work, but by the end of the day, Kissel was radiant.

I had convinced her it could be done.

When we got home, Ann and Data did not look as happy as we'd hoped. Ann had not been able to afford most of the houses she'd found and the ones she could, she and Data had agreed were not acceptable.

"One was covered in pea green carpet, while the walls were all painted dark gold. It had a leaky roof and no heat or air conditioning," Ann lamented. Data nodded and told of the other three in the right price range that were equally abhorrent.

Kissel and I showed them the list of plans we'd made and both tried to look supportive, but Ann just did not have the heart for it now. She retired early and, having decided that trying to keep up the pretenses was foolish, Data went with her.

None of us really felt amorous because of Ann's downheartedness, but after some thinking and talking to his bedmate, Data came up with an idea and left her room to investigate. Returning with the daily newspaper downloaded on a PADD, he showed Ann the listings for apartments this time. I listened to my brother suggest that she look here for a temporary solution.

"But I want a house, Data." She still sounded quite sad and convinced that what she wished for she would not get.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Please look at the ads and see if any of these will do for now. I wish you to allow me some time to help you in your quest," my brother told her.

"But this area is too expensive. I'm never going to-"

"You will be able to afford it with my help," Data cut her off.

"What?" she asked, sounding confused. I could just picture her brows furrowing.

"I have decided to resign from Starfleet. I do not wish to leave you in two weeks. I do not believe I will ever want to leave you."

"Resign from Starfleet? Are you sure that's what you want to do, Data? Your career has been a huge part of your life for so long."

"Do you not want me to stay?" I think Ann was worried Data hadn't thought this through but he sounded hurt now.

"I didn't say that, Data. I want to be with you more than anything." There was a short pause but I think I can surmise what happened. "It's just, I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later."

"Leaving Starfleet, I will not regret. Leaving you, I would regret for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Data," Ann sighed. There was another pause.

"Now, we shall look at the ads for apartments. I do not wish us to settle for just any house. We can live together in an apartment until we find the perfect home."

"Let's look later, Data," Ann purred. I stopped listening at this point.

It was a beautiful evening so I asked Kissel to go for a walk. I'm sure Data was able to hear us leaving the house. I wanted them to have this time alone. Kissel and I had only been walking for a few minutes when she turned to me.

"Why did you really want to go for a walk?" I had told Kissel there was going to be a meteor shower tonight and I thought it would be, well, kinda romantic to lie on the grass at the park and watch the show. I tried to feign innocence but she knows me too well. "We could have lain on the grass in the backyard to watch the meteor shower and you know it."

"Okay," I sighed. "I confess. There were two reasons I wanted to go to the park. One: I wanted to give Data and Ann some private time. I heard Data tell Ann he has decided to resign from Starfleet to be with her." Kissel's eyes lit up as I told her. "Two: I wanted to go some place private so we could make out a bit while watching the meteor shower." I wasn't sure what to make of Kissel's reaction to my second reason. She just looked at me with an expression on her face I couldn't quite figure out.

"I don't think I like that idea of making out a bit." Her expression changed as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Now if you had said make out a lot instead, then I would like that idea." My Kissel is always surprising me and once again she did just that.

We found a nice, private area at the park to spread out the blanket I had brought with us. It was only a matter of seconds before we were lying on the blanket with our arms wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. Kissel's hands were under my shirt, caressing my back. I broke our kiss to pull my shirt over my head before reclaiming her lips. I worked quickly to unfasten the buttons on her blouse and then the clasp on the front of her bra. My hand was roaming over her silky skin starting at her firm stomach, working upward until I cupped her breast. I gently fondled her breast as I teased her nipple with my finger. Kissel was moaning as she worked on freeing my erection from my pants. I decided to help her so I rolled on to my back, raised my butt and started to push down my pants. I only got them as far as my knees when Kissel straddled me. She lifted her skirt, revealing she wasn't wearing anything underneath and lowered herself on my stiff rod. We were both moaning from the heavenly rhythm we had established. I was fondling her breasts as we leaned into each other to share a long, hot kiss. Kissel threw her head back as her orgasm overtook her and I took the opportunity to begin devouring her breasts with my mouth. It wasn't long before she was crying out again as I erupted within her depths. We were only able to enjoy holding each other for a few minutes before I could hear people in the distance. We quickly put our clothes to right and lay back on the blanket to watch what was left of the meteor shower.

I reached for Kissel's hand with mine. As our fingers became entwined, I turned my head and just stared at the beautiful woman lying next to me. I had been staring for almost a minute when Kissel turned to face me. That smile I love so much was shining at me. We've gotten so fucking close that we don't even have to say anything to communicate. Kissel made a motion with her head and I knew it meant it was time to go back to her place. It's getting a little cool out so I use the blanket and some body heat to keep her warm as we walked back.

We're not back for even thirty seconds when Data and Ann come out of the back bedroom. Data indicates that he would like to talk to me so we go outside since the coolness doesn't affect us.

"What is it, Data?" I've got no idea what he wants to talk about. I'm sure he knows I heard him say he was going to resign from Starfleet.

"Ann and I will be looking at apartments for the next few days. Once we find suitable accommodation, Ann is going to accompany me back to the Enterprise so I can submit my formal resignation and collect my belongings. I wish to introduce her to my friends and say goodbye to them as well."

"How long do you think you will be gone?" I'm a little nervous he won't be back. What if those friends of his try to convince him to stay in Starfleet? If Ann was able to stay with him on the Enterprise - Data's always thought of his friends as being his family and, let's face it, if I were him I would choose them over me.

"We are planning to be away for approximately one week. We will return before initial preparations have been completed for the new project at the shipyard. Of that I can assure you." Data hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Lore, Ann is worried that my friends on the Enterprise will not like her. I have tried to convince her otherwise but I have not been successful. I do not know what to do."

"Just keep reassuring her that your friends will think she's terrific. If you want me to talk to her, I will."

"What would you say?"

"I'll tell her that she has nothing to worry about. They've cared about you for years so how could they not like a great lady like Ann. After all, Counselor Troi and Geordi really liked Kissel despite hating me for years." Data just looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Come on, Data. You know it's true. When they left here, I don't think they still hated me but I can't really say whether they actually liked me or not." Data just shook his head and sighed.

"I am certain you will find they like you when they return to visit."

"Have you talked to them? When are they coming?" He sounded so certain they would be here again.

"I have not spoken to them however when Ann and I marry they will be invited to the wedding." I could feel my jaw literally hit the fucking ground when Data said that.

"You and Ann have talked about getting married already? You've only known each other for a few days, Data."

"We have only spoken briefly about marriage and in very general terms. We have no timetable regarding our relationship, however, we do not wish to live together for an indeterminate amount of time without marrying." I was still feeling stunned so when we finished talking I told Data I was going to stay outside for a bit. I had only been alone for a few minutes when Kissel came out to see how I was.

"Did Ann tell you about their plans?" Kissel nodded her head.

"If you mean the part about them living together for a while and then getting married, yes."

"Dammit, it's been three days. They've fucking known each other for three fucking days and they already have their fucking future together planned." I had made sure I was far enough away from the house so Data wouldn't hear what I was saying. I was doing my damnedest not to shout but my tone said it all.

"Calm down, Lore. Why does that bother you so much?"

"Why does it bother me? It bothers me that my little brother and your little sister will end up getting married before we do! That's what bothers me!"

"You want us to get married?"

"Yes, Kissel, I do!" I'm still feeling really pissed off. "I love you and I want to marry you. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't have a problem with that, Lore." Her voice was so soothing. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tighter than I thought possible. "I'll marry you any time and any place you want."

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting that. I tried to look at her, but she was hugging me too tight. When I was sure I had more control of myself, I pulled her away just enough for me to look her dead in the eyes. Shockingly, Kissel never looked happier. This woman is crazy - a homicidal megalomaniac asks her to chain herself to him for life and she says yes. She has to be crazier than I am.

Not only did she agree, but if my optical sensors are not malfunctioning, she is deliriously happy about this possible union between egomaniac android and delusional humanoid female. She's fucking out of her fucking mind. Damn, I am one lucky son of a bitch.

"You're sure about this?" I ask her. I can feel the fury melting away as I look at her. It's been replaced by disbelief.

"I'm completely, totally, one hundred percent sure." She raises a humor filled eyebrow at me. "Do you have doubts?"

"Only about your sanity." I cup her chin with a hand. "You realize that I'm not going to change. I know the chip fixed me, but this is as good as it gets. I'm not going to ever be the 'bring you flowers' kind of guy. I'll remember our wedding day and all, but I may not decide to get you anything. I'm not going to clean up my mouth and I'm not going to try and pretend I'm not a know-it-all because I do know it all.

Shockingly, by the end of my little lecture, Kissel is giggling. Again, this is not what I'd expected. How does she do that?

"I told you, Lore. I love you. Not some puffed up, plastic image of you. You - arrogant, willful, nosy, playful, insecure you." She wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles under my cheek.

"Hey, who are you calling insecure?"

Now she's laughing. I still want to know where she got the idea I'm insecure, but she refuses to budge on that view, no matter how I glare, pout, groan or threaten. I think she can see through my threatening. Damn, I've lost my edge with her and we aren't even hitched.

We would have talked more, but it was late. There was work tomorrow and lots to do. Data and Ann want us to accompany them while they look over the two suitable apartments they found listed that morning, so after work we met them at Kissel's house. We had a quick dinner and were out the door by six. The places are not too far away, so we all go for a stroll over to the closest one.

It's not a bad place. It's a hell of a lot cleaner than my dump and bigger. Ann likes the kitchen but not the size of the bedroom. She blushes when she admits this, but obliviously, Data just agrees.

The next place is way too small. Just walking into the foyer, we are all disillusioned. Ann frowns and shakes her head. We don't waste any more time with this one. The lady who was showing this place asks Ann if the apartment is for all of us.

"No, just Data and I. We need a place for now, while we look for a house." This seems to pique the woman's interest.

"Let me show you another place. It's owned by some friends of mine and I'm watching it for them, but they really want tenants there taking care of it. They had to leave their cats behind, so I feed them, but-" she shrugged.

"Did you say cats?" Data asked, suddenly grinning.

The place was perfect. Or should I say purrrfect? As soon as we walked in, Data plopped down on the nearest couch and had all three cats climbing all over him. He looked as happy as a tribble in a mound of quadrotriticale. Pulling her gaze from her chosen mate, Ann looked over at the woman and smiled.

"We'll take it."

The next few weeks were practically a blur. After they got the okay to move in, Data and Ann went to pack up Ann's things from her apartment in Mangia. Data didn't have much stuff at my dump so it didn't take them long to get settled – only a couple of days. They invited Kissel and me to dinner one evening and told us they were leaving the next day to rendezvous with the Enterprise. For some unknown reason the cats seem to fucking like me so Data asked me to look after them while they're gone. I must have a servo loose 'cause I fucking agreed to do it. I think I actually like the damn cats.

Chapter Six

Kissel and I were really busy at the shipyard getting everything ready for the project. The area around the yard was abuzz with talk about what was going on. Only the Sethrins and the Soongs know what is being planned so there were new rumors started every other day about this mysterious activity. I was also becoming suspicious of ol' Vaasic. He seemed too curious to me and, after spotting him snooping around areas we had just set up a few times, I talked to Kissel about it. She reluctantly agreed we should keep an eye on him. The thought of someone who had worked for her family for as long as Vaasic has being a spy was unsettling to her to say the least. Too bad Data isn't here 'cause he would have loved doing the Sherlock Holmes routine to figure out what the motherfucker was up to.

I cleaned out a large room that was being used for storage but was once an office. This was going to be where Data - if he comes back - and I will work on the design of the ships. After setting up the equipment we would need, I decided now was the time to find out if Vaasic was a fucking spy or not. I drew up some fake blueprints and sketches, which included a list of technical specifications, for an automated monitoring post. The thing would never actually function but I made the plans so complicated only Data would be able to figure that out. I left them in the office and waited to see what would happen. I had set up some hidden cameras to catch all the action. It didn't take long for the rat to fall in the trap. Two days later, Crayss Shipyard was announcing they were diversifying their business to include automated monitoring posts. Kissel and I contacted Ren and he arrested Vaasic on charges of industrial espionage. Vaasic tried to deny it but when he saw the images I had recorded of him stealing the plans, he confessed. The scumbag refused to implicate anyone at Crayss so he was the only one charged. The Alexis System has a large number of companies that deal in different types of technology so industrial espionage is a very serious crime here. Vaasic won't be out of prison for a long time.

The whole incident with Vaasic left Kissel feeling depressed. I did my best to lift her spirits and within a couple of days she was back to her old self. One really positive thing did come out of all this. Seems Kissel's suppliers started worrying they could be dragged down if there was a scandal involving Crayss so they started charging the fair market value on parts and even agreed to give her some discounts towards future purchases to make up for what they overcharged her in the first place. I know they didn't agree to the discounts out of the goodness of their hearts. I think Ren may have put the fear of God into them when he contacted them as part of his investigation. After all, they were putting the shaft to some close, personal friends of his.

Two weeks had passed and we were almost ready to start. We had two divisions now and some additional workers had been hired. Kissel promoted Kardec to replace Vaasic and Hausev was promoted to supervisor in the new division. They are both very qualified for the positions and it felt good to see my friends with their new titles. I still can't get over how these guys stuck by me even when I fucked up or what they had said to Data about me when he first got here.

Okay, it's my turn to be depressed now. Even moving my stuff to Kissel's and getting rid of the dump didn't help. Data and Ann haven't come back yet. They've been gone for sixteen days and we haven't heard a word from them. I don't know how my Kissel does it but she actually got me to fucking admit I'm scared Data isn't coming back. She's right. I am fucking insecure.

Kissel is asleep and has that 'been happily fucked' look on her face - okay, so maybe it's actually a 'been made love to within an inch of my life' look, but I don't have a lot of experience recognizing that one, not to mention putting it on someone's face!

I have more things on my mind than is even normal for an android, so I slip out of her bed and out of her - our? - house and go for a walk. I haven't gone two blocks when I sense Ren nearby.

"Data will come back," he assures me, leaning up against the corner of the row houses I couldn't afford to live in when I first got here.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, wondering why this guy doesn't have a sated looking woman in his bed. I'm also wondering why he's not in it with her, making sure she stays sated looking. I may not be an expert, but Ren seems to have all the qualifications of a sexy guy to me. I mentioned this to Kissel once and she agreed, so I know I'm not totally off base on this.

"Data set up a frequency he'll use to alert me of his return. This way, I can get him cleared with the patrol ships." Ren sounded calm and sure.

"You heard anything yet?" I asked. I leaned on the fence that belonged to the house behind the one Ren was leaning on.

"Not yet, but I will. I bet my left nut on it."

"Anything wrong with your left nut?" I enquire, keeping my tone even.

"Not had any complaints so far."

I wonder if he's tried that statement lately and then I wonder why the fuck I care? I manage to keep my mental snort just that. Who the hell do I think I'm fooling? I get a woman I can't seem to live without now and I suddenly want everyone I know to get their own piece of 'happily ever after'.

"Why the fuck aren't you at home getting laid?" I can't believe those words actually came out of my mouth.

"Because I'm out here in the middle of the night playing psychiatrist with you." He actually looks over and makes eye contact with me. Slowly I can see him raise one eyebrow. It goes up pretty high on his forehead. He's grinning too. Damn. I wonder if he does actually have a girl grinning happily in his bed. "Don't get any ideas," he warns me. I guess he can tell I'm thinking about tailing him this time. He's right. It's none of my fucking business but I am sorely tempted.

Two days later I'm still thinking about tailing Ren, among 726 other things I have on my mind. I know, only 727 - it's been a distracting week.

The sight of Ren sitting on Kissel's porch when we walk up to the gate surprises both of us. Kissel greets him warmly and Ren even grants her one of his rare smiles. He politely accepts a glass of iced tea, but declines dinner. I come up to lean on one of the support beams that front Kissel's house. Ren is in one of her rocking chairs and is rocking, leisurely. He's got something like a small thin piece of wood between his teeth. He looks as relaxed as usual. If he doesn't tell me why he's here soon, I'm going to kick the shit out of him.

He doesn't look over. He doesn't move and, oddly, when he talks, the little stick in his mouth also stays stationary.

"Data called about two hours ago."

"He did? What did he say?" I'm such a loser. The only way I could have kept the eagerness out of my voice was to shut off my voice simulator.

"He said he and Miss Sethrin would reach Alexis IV in two hours, twenty-seven minutes and twelve seconds." I can't stop a chuckle now. That sounds like Data, all right. Ren finally grins, after removing the piece of wood from between his teeth. "Looks like my left nut's staying put."

"Thanks for letting me know, Ren. You're a damn good friend." Ren lost his stone face for only a few seconds before it slid back into place. He stood up, put the piece of wood in his shirt pocket and reached out to shake the hand I had extended to him.

"I'm glad I was wrong about you, Lore. You're a good man." Ren nodded before leaving me alone on the porch. Ren's words meant a lot to me. He doesn't talk a lot but when he does speak, he means what he says. You'll never hear any bullshit spew from the lips of Ren Willock.

Once he was out of sight, I ran inside, grabbing Kissel's waist to turn her around so I could throw my arms around her and kiss her.

"What did Ren have to say that has you so happy?" Kissel was finally able to ask eight minutes later.

"Data and Ann-" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence for five minutes as Kissel excitedly reclaimed my mouth but then I didn't really need to.

I wasn't sure what we should do next. Should we go to Data and Ann's place to welcome them back or would they come here? Just when I thought I was going to suffer cascade failure, Kissel saw them coming through the front gate and rushed to the door to meet them. I was right behind her.

When they reached the door, Kissel and Ann exchanged hugs. When Kissel turned to hug Data, Ann looked at me unsure. I opened my arms causing her to smile as she moved to share a hug with me. As the ladies moved aside, Data and I looked at each other for a few seconds.

"It's great to have you back, Data." The relief I was feeling that he was here, standing in front of me, may have had an impact on what I did next. I grabbed him to give him a "man hug". I can't believe it. Not that long ago I wanted to kill my brother and now, for the second time, I'm standing here embracing him. What kind of wimp have I become?

"Lore, you sound as if you thought we would not return." I tried to give Data a look like I thought he was nuts or something but he didn't buy it. Does the whole fucking world think I'm insecure? I decided a change of subject would be advantageous at this time.

"Have you two eaten? You will have dinner with us, won't you?" I looked from Data to Ann with a hopeful expression on my face. "Kissel and I would really like to hear about your trip."

"We had a great time. The Enterprise is incredible and huge. Data's friends are really nice and made me feel so welcome," Ann started. Data reached over to squeeze Ann's hand.

"It was a wonderful visit," Data smiled as he said that, "however I must admit, it feels very good to be home and with family once again."

Data's words shocked me. The fact he thought of Alexis IV as home and me... me as his family, maybe even more his family than his friends on the Enterprise... Family had never been a priority with me before, nor had friends. Now I find myself with shits loads of both. Okay, all right. Maybe not shit loads, but from my point of view, two of either was a shit load. I now have more that two of both. Damn, it feels good.

To celebrate, we decided to go to this new restaurant that opened while Ann and Data had been away. It was a nice little place with good local cuisine and a dimly lit, romantic atmosphere. Data and Ann were eyeing each other all night. For some reason this irritated me, reminding me they were still ahead in the 'to have and to hold' department.

"Kissel and I are getting married next week, so I'm glad you guys made it back in time." I said this calmly, but once the words were out, no one at the table, including me, was calm. Kissel looked shocked. Data looked surprised but happy and Ann looked about to burst from joy. I felt like all the fluid in my hydraulics had gone dry. I'm not quite sure why.

I knew I didn't want to lose Kissel, but I hadn't really given a lot of thought to what would be involved after the honeymoon. The idea of the honeymoon had been too appealing to get past. I wanted a two week one where we never got out of bed, but I didn't think Kissel would like the additional week it would take for her to recover and be able to walk again. I took a few seconds to contemplate this 'happily ever after' stuff now.

I'm not sure I can imagine Kissel being happy with me until she dies. The fact I most likely with outlive her, by centuries, also bites ass. What will I do if she decides I bite ass after a few years or decades? Will this be just the thing to set me off and cause me to lose the even keel I've found? Will I kill Kissel in a crazed rage, even if by accident?

Millions of possible outcomes, both good and bad come to mind. It must be obvious I'm suddenly troubled since my tablemates are now looking at me with expectant, concerned eyes.

I stand and take hold of Kissel's arm, pulling her to her feet. "We'll be right back," I tell Ann and Data. Taking Kissel's hand I pull her to the lobby, stating that I need to talk to her and it has to be now.

"What's wrong?" she asks, once we make it to the lobby. Only everything.

"I'm not sure I can put it into words." I'm still not. This will take some finesse. I give her a small taste of some of the possible scenarios that have been racing through my head and as I do, my Kissel begins to smile. I begin to wonder if I told this wrong.

"You're getting cold feet. It's making you want to chicken out."

"Cold and heat don't affect me at all. I thought I told you that." I'm kidding. I know what she's saying. Still, I'm not sure if she's right or wrong. Kissel must know I'm kidding because she just raises one of her lovely eyebrows and grins at me. I can't help myself. I trace that brow with a finger and then the other. Her skin and brows are so soft. I know from experience the rest of her is soft too. This thought triggers a chain of 'what ifs'. The bottom line is that if I don't marry Kissel, she will eventually decide this is not what she wants and she will find someone who is willing to commit to her. The thought of any other being having her - body and mind - makes me crazy.

I'll be damned if I let anyone take my place - in her life or her bed.

"You're right. I was having cold feet, but I'm over it now and they're all hot for you again, just like the rest of me." I pull her to me and kiss her lightly on the lips. She is not kissing back, but she is closing her eyes and grinning brightly at me. When I pull back, she opens her eyes and beams at me. Pulling me back by wrapping her arms around my waist, she hugs me.

"I love you. The threat of marriage may make you an emotional wreck, but I still love you."

Okay, this is going downhill. First I'm insecure and now I'm an emotional wreck. I'm beginning to wonder about the wisdom of chip, women and love, but then she kisses me and it all goes away.

Kissel takes my hand and leads me back to the table. Since we are both smiling as we approach, Data and Ann take this to mean everything is okay. Actually, it's more than okay.

"What type of ceremony are you going to have – traditional, modern, combination or something completely different?" Ann asks. I now realize I have no idea how wedding ceremonies are performed here. I've heard they can be elaborate affairs that take days on some planets while on others they just look at each other and declare themselves married. Maybe I should have just told Data and Ann that we were getting married soon instead of saying it was next week. Damn, I have a big mouth.

"I want something very small. I'd like to have Ren Willock perform the ceremony and have two witnesses – that's it. After, a party with family and friends to celebrate." Kissel looked at me almost as if she was expecting me to challenge her plan. I don't give a fuck how we get married but I don't want Kissel to settle for something she doesn't really want because I was the idiot who gave such a short time for planning anything.

"Are you sure that's what you want? If you need more time-" Kissel placed her finger gently on my lips to shut me up.

"It is what I want, Lore. I don't want a fancy ceremony with lots of people. Been there, done that and look how it turned out. If you want something different..." I was shaking my head before Kissel had a chance to finish her sentence. "Good. Now we have to decide who to have for witnesses. I bet Kardec and Hausav would be thrilled. Or should we have three witnesses so your friend, Chaz, can be there too?" We looked over at Ann and Data and couldn't help laughing. The expressions on their faces were priceless. "You didn't really believe we would get married without the two of you there, did you," Kissel laughed.

"In your experience, Ann, is this form of humor typical for Kissel?" Ann nodded her head in response to Data's query. "Then perhaps I should object to this marriage on the grounds Kissel is a bad influence for my brother." We're all laughing now.

Dinner was great. After some more kidding back and forth, Data and Ann told us more about their trip. It turns out the reason for their delayed return had more to do with business than pleasure. It seems I haven't given Picard as much credit as I should have regarding his treatment of Data. When Data told the captain about our plans for the shipyard, Picard arranged for Data and Ann to speak with a number of influential individuals in the Federation via subspace communication. They all expressed an interest in either purchasing small ships that would be designed and built at Sethrin Shipyard or in contracting us to design larger ships that would be built at Federation shipyards. Kissel was so surprised and grateful that she looked as if she was going to cry.

When the evening ended, Ann and Data walked home while Kissel and I made our way to the house - our house? I'm still not sure what to call it. Kissel was holding my arm as we walked.

"Lore, will you carry me to our bedroom like you did before? I liked that," she sighed contently. 'Our' bedroom – she said 'our' bedroom. I was so fucking happy to hear Kissel call the bedroom ours that I scooped her into my arms right there. She laughed before wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning into me. I quickened my pace when she started teasing my ear with her tongue and sucking my earlobe. We had a fucking fantastic night or is that a fantastic night fucking.

Epilogue

Data and I got approval on our plans and began the major work in constructing the new prototype patrol ship that next week. We had it done within days and testing was concluded by the following week. The representative for the sector police came by almost every day to monitor our progress and to make comments about his expectations. I let Data be the go between so I didn't rip the guy a new one. Going that route, I believe Sethrin Shipyard will blow the competition off the map in under a year.

Data and Ann agreed to marry two months after Kissel and I did. I think Ren was intrigued with the idea of uniting me and Kissel instead of tossing me in jail to protect Kissel, but he stayed cool. He did, however, bring a date to the party. She was a hot little redhead who looked like her eyes were made of steel. I think her backbone was too. She struck me as a stubborn wench, but from the constant twinkle in Ren's eyes, I guess he likes that type. She does dance sexy; I'll give her that. I think Ren was planning on gettin' some once he got that redhead home. I wonder if I'll get invited to his wedding?

Data and Ann's wedding was great. The Enterprise got permission to orbit Alexis IV for a week so all of Data's friends were able to attend the big event. I'll be damned but Data was right. His friends actually do like me.

Data and Ann had decided that what they wanted more than anything was to build their own house. After securing a few _teltaars_ of land near Kissel's house, they worked out the blueprints for their dream home and began buying what they would need for construction. At night, once our women are properly sated, Data and I meet on the site and work together on building his and Ann's love nest. Data tells me he intends to make good use of the lab he's included in the plans. He wants children, he explains - android children.

I can't imagine, my baby brother - a father.

Once I told Kissel of Data's plans, she got a suspicious but happy look on her face.

"I like the idea of children. I hope you're willing to have both kinds, Lore." She walked out of the house and into the garden at that point, but I'm sure I'll get up the nerve to get her to explain that comment, as soon as I'm ready, which is not today.

I'm thinking this will be my last entry in this journal. I believe it has fulfilled its purpose and then some. I've learned a lot about myself and I've learned that all that was wrong in my life was not Data. I've learned that he was the one thing in my life that was right.

If it had not been for my baby brother, there would not have been a chip to steal from him and I would have never been fixed. Without Data, I would have never been running from him and have landed on this planet to meet Kissel. In finding me and staying, Data gave me - no, both of us - a chance to really be brothers for the first time. We're a family now. Shockingly, it looks like we're going to be a growing family. The Sethrin sisters - I mean both Mrs. Soongs - have appointments at the end of this month to get artificially inseminated.

Data and I may soon be fathers.

Shocking!

Well, I think that's all I have to say. One day I'm going to give this thing to - I guess to the one being who would appreciate it most.

For you, Data.


End file.
